


How do you say "this is awkward" in Cheunh?

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: :D, Eli and Thrass are just bros, Eli falls in love :), Eli is a smart dude, Eli might have a love interest in later chapters, Get it?, Multi, The flood gates of Chiss stuff have opened for me, Though I think Eli sees someone he is interested in, also . . . FormBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Eli Vanto joins the Chiss Defense Fleet for some adventures in space! However, along with new experiences, he gets more than he bargained for after meeting Thrawn's brother, Thrass, and getting caught up in some serious Chiss drama!





	1. A Series of Introductions

It had been a few short weeks since Eli Vanto had rendezvoused with Admiral Ar'alani's fleet, and so far he felt as if he had made the right decision. He had been rapidly learning about the Chiss and the issues they faced within their territories. Eli always felt he was at his best when he was taking in new information and thinking about possible solutions to problems. Perhaps his friend, Grand Admiral Thrawn had rubbed off on him, or perhaps Eli had just always been like that and his true nature finally emerged during his time in the Imperial Navy.   
  
Eli smiled confidently and straightened his new uniform before heading towards the command center. He was dressed in the black that everyone in the Chiss Defense Fleet wore. At least everyone except for Ar'alani, who was a notable exception favoring head-to-toe white. The only thing different about Eli's uniform was the lack of a colored stripe on his collar which most of the Chiss would wear to identify themselves as members of the various ruling families.   
  
Eli's tunic had a rank signifier that he could not yet read, but Ar'alani had explained that it was equivalent to his previous rank in the Imperial Navy. The Admiral had assured Eli that he would soon be getting a Cheunh teacher. He was supposedly a young man of high diplomatic stature. Ar'alani had only asked that Eli also teach him Basic in return since he had been struggling with his previous Basic studies. Basic education was not very common among the Chiss, and only four diplomats were registered as having high fluency in the language. Sy Bisti was more of the go-to "exotic" language for both diplomats and the military. Eli had not yet encountered any Chiss who spoke Basic, and he mostly used Sy Bisti to communicate. He was also quickly learning the trade language Minnisiat which nearly all of the Chiss learned as a second language. It was at least easier to master than Cheunh, which Eli, who had to admit to himself had an exceptional aptitude for picking up new languages, was having a difficult time getting himself even to basic competency. The Admiral had assured him that his future teacher/student knew Minnisiat and Sy Bisti "to a degree at least." Eli could work with that.  
  
Ar'alani stood on the bridge. She was pointing to a display on a monitor, and a man stood next to her listening with mild interest. He was the first Chiss that Eli had seen who was not dressed in military attire. The man was dressed in tight-fitting grey trousers that were tucked into long brown boots. His shirt was loose and fastened at his waist by a belt. The garment was woven with shiny burgundy-colored accents throughout the fabric. The man's dark hair was long and arranged into a braid that reached the middle of his back.  
  
They turned around when they heard Eli's footsteps approaching. Ar'alani smiled. The man looked at Eli up and down with the same fascinated expression as all of the Chiss who had laid eyes on a human for the first time.   
  
"Eli Vanto," said Ar'alani in Sy Bisti "May I introduce you to Mitth'ras'safis. He will be with us for a while to observe our progress on behalf of the Eighth Family. He will also be teaching you Cheunh."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Eli.  
  
Mitth'ras'safis nodded, still looking at Eli with uncertainty. Eli supposed it was up to him to break the ice.   
  
"You are a member of the Eighth Family?" asked Eli. "Isn't Grand Admiral Thrawn also from the Eighth Family?"  
  
"Yes," said Mitth'ras'safis, in heavily accented Sy Bisti. "He is my brother."  
  
"Well, milk a bantha on a Tuesday morning," said Eli with wide eyes. "You have got to be kiddin' me."  
  
"Milk? Bantha?" Mitth'ras'safis' accent grew heavier the more confused got.   
  
"Sorry," said Eli with a chuckle. "I was just surprised. I would have never suspected that you were Thrawn's brother."  
  
"Why not?" asked Mitth'ras'safis.  
  
This was not going so well.   
  
"Thrawn never mentioned having a brother," said Eli.  
  
"He never mentioned me?" asked Mitth'ras'safis. "How long have you known him?"  
  
"I think I met him not too long after he left Chiss space," said Eli.  
  
"Oh," said Mitth'ras'safis.  
  
"But don't feel bad," said Eli. "He was always a bit distant with personal matters such as that."  
  
"I see," said Mitth'ras'safis.  
  
Ar'alani clearned her throat and put her hand on Mitth'ras'safis' shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you two go to the officers' lounge, and get to know each other," she said cheerfully.  
  
Mitth'ras'safis gave her a withering look. Ar'alani muttered something to him under her breath in Cheunh.   
  
Mitth'ras'safis sighed, "Let's proceed to enjoy some refreshments, human."  
  
Ar'alani coughed loudly.  
  
"Let's proceed to enjoy some refreshments, Eli Vanto," Mitth'ras'safis tried again.  
  
"You can just call me Eli, if you want," said Eli with a smile.  
  
"Very well, hu-, I mean, Eli," said Mitth'ras'safis.  
  
Ar'alani cleared her throat again.  
  
"And you may call me by my core name, Thrass," said Mitth'ras'safis. "Since it will probably be easier for you to pronounce."  
  
"Great!" said Eli. "Let's grab some grub!"  
  
Thrass sighed heavily.

* * *

  
  
Thrass picked at the plate of sauted purple and green vegetables. Across from him, Eli had already finished his portion and was scraping the sauce from the plate. The canteen was mostly empty, and the scratch of the metal utensil was the loudest sound in the room.  
  
"So why do you want to learn Basic?" asked Eli with his mouth still full.  
  
"As the Chiss come into more contact with your people, it would be advantageous as a diplomat to be able to take part in discussions with humans and not have to take the word of the few among us who have mastered Basic," said Thrass.  
  
"But a lot of humans speak Sy Bisti," said Eli. "Especially the ones you are most likely to run into at the edge of Chiss space."  
  
"Yes," said Thrass. "However, in your Empire most people speak Basic, correct?"  
  
"That's right," said Eli.  
  
"So if we would ever have to deal directly with your leaders, it would be more advantageous to use their language rather than rely on a translator," said Thrass.  
  
"That's true," said Eli. "I guess your brother is trying to lay the groundwork for the lines of communication between the Empire and the Chiss Ascendancy."  
  
"What was Thrawn doing when you left?" asked Thrass.  
  
"He had just gotten promoted to Grand Admiral, and he was assisting the Empire with various uprisings on colonized planets," said Eli.  
  
"Did he say anything about visiting anytime soon?" asked Thrass.  
  
"No," said Eli, nervously. "But who knows what his plans really are. I could hardly predict what he would do within the hour nonetheless through the course of a month or a year.   
  
"Hmm," said Thrass with a frown.  
  
"Do you not like me?" asked Eli, worriedly. "You don't have to teach me Cheunh."  
  
Thrass swallowed hard and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry," said Thrass. "I like you just fine, Eli Vanto. I just get stuck in my own thoughts too often."  
  
Thrass smiled at him warmly and took out his holopad to start teaching Eli the genders of Cheunh articles and the basic structure of Cheunh sentences. Eli was not entirely sure how to judge emotion in Chiss people, especially since most of his experience had been with Thrawn who was almost always composed and sure of himself, but he thought he could catch a flicker of sadness in Thrass's friendly and patient red eyes. 

* * *

  
  
Eli was hunched over the console. He connected the lines between the stars, mapping out the area that the fleet had just flown through. The Chiss had not yet mapped this region, and these observations would be beneficial for their records. A feeling of pride filled Eli's chest as Admiral Ar'alani nodded with approval when he submitted the new star charts.  
  
He kept himself busy until there was some commotion on the bridge. A ship approached them. Ar'alani said something in Cheunh, and Thrass, who had been observing Eli's entries, frowned with annoyance.  
  
The ship anchored itself near the larger cruiser, and a tunnel attached itself between the two vessels. Soon, Ar'alani re-entered with a very fancy-looking man. He appeared to be slightly older than Thrass. He was dressed nearly head-to-toe in light yellow. The fabric of his robe was crafted with flecks of glitter that sparkled in the light, as well as an elaborate pattern that appeared as if it was depicting spaceships swirling around planets, but Eli only came to that conclusion after he squinted at the man's garment and blanked out for a few seconds. A black belt containing a silver Charric, the Chiss personal weapon of choice, in it's holster made the thin garment fit close to his body. He wore tight white pants and a shirt in a flattering darker shade of yellow underneath. Eli had noticed that Chiss men liked to accentuate their trim waists in comparison to their ridiculously wide shoulders and burly chests. It wasn't fair at all, really. Eli wasn't sure what he wanted more: to look _like_  them or for them to look  _at_ him.   
  
He snapped himself out of that thought before an embarrassing expression became overly obvious on his face.  
  
"Eli Vanto," said Ar'alani. "This is Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano from the Fifth Ruling Family."  
  
The man nodded and Eli extended his hand. The man grasped it firmly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Eli in Sy Bisi.  
  
"Likewise," said the man in fluent Basic. "It is an absolute pleasure."  
  
"What?" said Eli. "You can speak Basic?"  
  
"Yes," said Formbi. "I have had numerous dealings with humans in the past, and I was lucky enough to get a chance to learn the language."  
  
"Well, your Basic is very good," said Eli. "It puts my meager attempts at your language to shame."  
  
Formbi smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You just got here."  
  
"So what it is you are here for?" asked Eli.  
  
"I am here to speak to you," said Formbi. "If you would not mind a brief visit to my office, I would like your opinion on a few matters."  
  
"Sure," said Eli. "I-"  
  
Thrass cut him off saying something to Formbi in Cheunh. Formbi's eyes narrowed at him and replied to him in a harsh tone. They continued speaking back and forth until they were properly arguing. Eli could not understand Cheunh well enough to understand what they are arguing about and looked over helplessly to Ar'alani. She noticed Eli's wordless plea and moved over to them.   
  
Ar'alani crossed her arms and scolded Thrass in Cheunh. The younger man's shoulders visibly slumped. Formbi looked at Ar'alani expectantly.  
  
"Eli, you will have a brief meeting with Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano. Mitth'ras'safis will accompany you as well," she said.  
  
Thrass nodded sullenly.  
  
"And he will conduct himself in a manner appropriate for the presence of a member of the Aristocra," she added.  
  
"Of course, Admiral," said Thrass.

* * *

  
  
Thrass had mostly fallen silent as Formbi led them through the tunnel connecting his smaller vessel to the large cruiser. Eli was not sure if Thrass was quiet, because he was still cross with Formbi, or because he simply could not contribute to the conversation since Formbi insisted on speaking in Basic.   
  
The interior of Formbi's office matched his elaborate style of dressing. The main aesthetic was rich browns with yellow accents. He gestured for his guests to sit on a soft couch that was long and wide enough for a grown man to comfortably lay down on. Thrass and Eli sat next to each other, facing the rectangular coffee table that was positioned next to the couch.   
  
Formbi opened a glass cabinet and removed three glasses and a large bottle that contained some type of purple liquor. He pushed a button to the left of the cabinet and four equally shaped ice chunks were dispensed into each glass. Thrass rolled his eyes while Formbi's back was still turned.   
  
"So Eli," said Formbi as he set the glasses down and poured the liquor over the ice cubes. "How have you found living among the Chiss thus far?"  
  
"Good," said Eli. "Everyone has been helpful, and I find learning about a whole new culture very exciting."  
  
"Excellent," said Formbi, set down the bottle and picked up a glass.  
  
He raised the glass. "Let's have a toast to that."  
  
Eli picked up his glass and Thrass followed suit. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the cold, sweet alcohol.  
  
Formbi sat down between Thrass and Eli, which made Thrass move to the end of the couch rapidly to avoid Formbi sitting in his lap. Thrass made a noise of frustration, but Formbi ignored him and turned to Eli.   
  
"You should stay at my home if you ever have a chance to visit Csilla," said Formbi. "I would like to give you a proper tour of the night life in downtown Csaplar. I can get into all of the exclusive spots. There's all sorts of trouble there for a young officer to get himself into."

 

 

Formbi gave Eli a coy wink. Thrass had literally no idea what he was saying so he threw Eli a look of wide-eyed confusion.

"That's not really-" Eli began.

"Don't worry. You can be frank with me," said Formbi. "I don't judge. Csaplar has it all. Illegal alcohol percentages. Beautiful men. Beautiful women. Beautiful men pouring said illegal alcohol down your throat as a beautiful woman swallows your-"

"Um," said Eli, a bit red-faced "Should we speak in Sy Bisti instead of Basic so Thrass can understand what we are talking about?"

"No need," said Formbi. "I am here to speak to you. I like to practice my Basic whenever I get a chance."

"Oh," said Eli, nervously glancing over to Thrass who was sipping on his drink with a concerned expression. "So what it is you want to talk about?"

"Well firstly, what does the Empire know about Chiss space?" asked Formbi.

"Not that much," said Eli. "Only what Thrawn tells them."

"That is wise," said Formbi with approval.

"So you wanted to know about the Empire?" asked Eli.

"Not exactly," said Formbi. "I understand that you are an experienced tactician."

"Well," said Eli.

"No need to be modest," said Formbi. "I have heard about your many successful exploits."

"Thank you," said Eli.

"I have been recently concerned with one of the trade routes that falls under my jurisdiction." said Formbi. 

"A notorious band of pirates has been encroaching closer to a corner of our territory that is vital for this trade route, as well as other types of civilian transportation. That is why it is of my concern, because I lobby primarily on behalf of civilian business matters," said Formbi. 

"Are these pirates possibly from Imperial territory?" asked Eli.

"Their movement patterns make that almost certain," said Formbi. "I have made detailed records of all sightings of them, and I was hoping you could analyze the data in order to help us prepare to deal with future confrontations with them."

"Sure," said Eli. "I might be able to link their activity with pirates or smugglers that I have already encountered when I was in the Imperial Navy."

Formbi nodded, "I thought you might. I am grateful."

Formbi reached into his pocked and handed Eli a data chip.

"If you could let me know as soon as you find something, I would be most appreciative," said Formbi. "And of course, I will make your efforts worth your while. Name your reward and you shall have it."

"Well, actually," said Eli. "I just really like finding patterns in data, so it is rewarding in of itself to have a project like this to work on."

"Fascinating," said Formbi. "No wonder Mitth'raw'nuruodo was keen on you. But still. I will find someway to repay you for your time."

"Depending on what I find," said Eli. "We may have to get the Chiss Defense Force involved in this matter."

"I understand," said Formbi. "But I would rather figure out what I am dealing with first. The military has been quite fond of telling me what I can and cannot do."

"I am sure we can figure out some solution," said Eli, slipping the data chip into the pocket of his tunic.

"Most excellent," said Formbi. 

The ice cubes clinked as Formbi picked up his glass. 

"I am also quite curious," began Formbi, switching into Sy Bisti.

Thrass, who had been counting the various bottles of liquor sitting in Formbi's cabinet, looked back over to Formbi.

"I thought Mitth'raw'nuruodo would have accompanied you into Chiss space," said Formbi. "At least to get you settled in."

"No," said Eli. "Unfortunately, he was quite busy."

"Did he say anything about making a visit soon?" asked Formbi.

"He did not say anything about it," said Eli.

"Oh dear," said Formbi, finally looking over to Thrass. "I thought Mitth'raw'nuruodo would at least return for his younger brother's wedding. I wonder if he is angry at you?"

Eli looked between the two men with confusion.

Thrass flinched for a moment, before the neutral expression returned to his face. 

"My brother is on a mission that is important for the future survival of all of the Chiss," said Thrass. "Of course he could not compromise his mission for something so trivial."

"But is it trivial?" asked Formbi. "Many will see it as an embarrassing slight against you."

Thrass rolled his eyes at this assessment. 

"Why would he even be angry at me?" asked Thrass. "You're at the point of just making things up as you go!"

"It just seemed to me like you and Mitth'raw'nuruodo weren't quite seeing eye-to-eye before he left," said Formbi. "Is my assumption incorrect? If so, I sincerely apologize."

Formbi put his hand on his heart in a theatrical manner that could either be a gesture of emphatic sincerity or utter mockery. Eli was no expert in Chiss mannerisms or social etiquette so he could only judge Formbi's intentions through Thrass's reactions to his behavior.  

"I don't see what that has to do with you," said Thrass.

"The well-being of the Eighth Family is of importance to all of us," said Formbi, maintaining an overly-friendly tone.

"Then you'll be happy to know that everything is going well," said Thrass. 

"Hmm," said Formbi, after taking another sip of the sweet-smelling liquor and setting it back down. "You poor thing."

Thrass crossed his arms. "Just say what it is that you want to say."

Formbi smiled and reached over Eli to pat Thrass's shoulder, his arm in a position that could put Eli in a chokehold if he moved further forward. Eli could not exactly pinpoint what made him feel uneasy, but he had the sudden desire to melt into the sofa and slink away from the room. 

"It is just a shame that you have no other living male relatives to stand behind you during the joining ceremony," said Formbi.

Thrass's eyebrow twitched. "My cousin will stand with me during the ceremony. I could not imagine being so old-fashioned as to think she would bring bad luck."

"You misunderstand," said Formbi. "There is no shame in a groom having a female attendant. I just feel sorry for you."

Eli could swear he felt a chill in the room. He sorely regretted having chosen to sit in between the two men. 

"I beg your pardon?" asked Thrass in a mild manner that did match the severity of his eyes.

"It's just a shame that a bride as lovely as yours will not have a proper wedding ceremony," said Formbi. "Or a worthy man as her groom."

Eli had the good sense to duck even though Thrass's fist would have connected with its desired target regardless. Eli covered his head as everything that had been on the table crashed to the ground. When he finally moved his hands, he saw some of Formbi's men pulling Thrass off of Formbi. They had somehow ended up on the other side of the room. 

Formbi wiped blood from his chin and dusted off his trousers. He said something in Cheunh, and the men let go of Thrass. He remained at the doorway with clenched fists. Formbi turned to Eli and his bloodied lips turned back into a smile.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Formbi switched back to Basic. "I hope we can have another chat sometime soon."

"Uh," said Eli, his head spinning. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. I will let you know what I find out from your datachip."

Thrass muttered something in Cheunh, his composure suddenly returned. Formbi shrugged at him in a conciliatory way. Thrass turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Eli hastily followed him.

"Thrass?" said Eli as he caught up to him. "I have a lot of questions about what just happened back there."

"We'll talk about it later," he said. "I just need to get off of this ship before I murder a member of the Aristocra."

Eli nodded, and they returned quietly to the larger cruiser. 


	2. Some Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli just wants to go capture some pirates, but a series of misunderstandings causes him to get dragged into a love triangle.

Eli knocked at Thrass's door.

"Come in," said Thrass.

Eli entered the man's quarters and saw Thrass hunched in a chair with his back away from the door. The position accentuated his wide shoulders. He was not wearing a shirt, and Eli could not help but marvel how well-built he was. His arms were nearly twice as thick as Eli's. He remembered Thrawn once saying something about the Chiss having high metabolism on one of the many occasions when Eli would struggle to keep up with the Grand Admiral in the workout room. Even by Chiss standards though, Thrass was quite impressive. Eli was sure Thrawn was a bit taller, but his brother definitely had more mass.

Eli moved to sit near Thrass, and he saw what Thrass was focusing on. Thrass was spinning some sort of spherical toy that rotated at the end of two strings. He would occasionally change the angle of a string so the spinning disc would not lose its momentum. He stared at it intensely.

"Hi there, Thrass," said Eli.

Thrass did not move his gaze from the toy. His eyes looked glassy. From what Eli could recognize through the red glow, they resembled those of a human who been crying for hours.

"You doing okay there?" asked Eli cheerfully.

"I am well," said Thrass.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Eli. "Should I go?"

"Stay," said Thrass.

They sat there for a bit longer with only the whizzing of the toy filling the silence.

"So Formbi was really rude to you," said Eli. "What was the deal with that?"

"His pride was wounded," said Thrass. "And I am the outlet."

Eli frowned. "What happened?"

"Chaf'orm'bintrano had pursued my fiancee for a long time, even though she was not interested in him," said Thrass. "One day he staged an elaborate proposal during a dinner when all of the Ruling Families were present. He did this to make it difficult for her to reject his hand in marriage."

"Why was he so determined?" asked Eli.

"She is incredibly beautiful," said Thrass. "She is a well known model on Csilla and had many suitors looking to increase their family's prestige."

"Wow," said Eli.

"But I do not know if he had genuine feelings for her or if he was just concerned about losing face from rejection," said Thrass.

"The Chiss are really concerned about appearances," said Eli.

"The ruling class is at least," said Thrass. "Public image can build up or tear down a leader."

"So, obviously your fiancee turned Formbi down," said Eli.

"Yes," said Thrass. "Not only did she reject his offer, but I happened to be sitting near her when it happened, and she decided to propose to me in front of everyone the moment after she rejected him."

"Holy bantha wool," said Eli. "So Formbi has been in damage control mode ever since."

"Pretty much," said Thrass.

"Then I don't see why you let him get you down," said Eli. "He's jealous of you."

"Chaf'orm'bintrano does not have the power to cause me distress," said Thrass, making the toy spin at a dizzying speed.

"So what's wrong?" asked Eli.

Thrass shrugged and let the toy spin to a stop. He finally made eye contact with Eli.

"Do you think it is possible that I have angered my brother?" asked Thrass. "He never replied to my wedding invitation."

"No way," said Eli.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Thrass.

"You said it yourself," said Eli. "Any contact he makes with Chiss space is a risk. He has to maintain the facade of exile. I didn't even realize that he hadn't been exiled until he gave me his journal and offered me this mission."

"His journal?" asked Thrass. "Do you have it?"

"Yes," said Eli. "I keep in in my quarters. You can read it whenever you like. Although, he wrote it in Basic. I think he did that to practice the language."

"Then that gives me even more of a reason to master Basic," said Thrass with a nod.

"You must be a dear friend to him if he entrusted you with his private thoughts," said Thrass. "And he sent you to us. Perhaps sending his dear friend is a way of him being here when he cannot be."

"Exactly," said Eli. "And I am sure you will see him again eventually. I'm sorry about the whole wedding thing though. It sounds like a big deal."

"It's just difficult because my brother will not be there," said Thrass. "And I wish our father was still alive."

Thrass looked away from Eli and bit his lip. Eli put a hand on his shoulder.

"He is still alive," said Eli. "Through both of his sons."

Thrass nodded. "Thank you, Eli Vanto, your words are very true."

"Now cheer up," said Eli. "Because I think I have found us something fun to do!"

"Oh?" asked Thrass.

"Let me show you what I discovered from the information on that datachip," said Eli.

"Was that what Chaf'orm'bintrano was rambling on to you about?" asked Thrass.

"Among other things," said Eli.

Thrass nodded as if that didn't surprise him. He gestured to the console across from the sofa. Eli inserted the datachip.

"So get a load of this," Eli said. "The pirates that Formbi was concerned about are certainly an offshoot from a group I dealt with while I was in the Imperial Navy."

"Really?" said Thrass.

Eli displayed a holo of one of the pirate vessels and zoomed in on it. Then he opened another holo of a ship and maneuvered it next to the first one.

"This is the same ship," said Eli. "It has been repainted, but all of the structural aspects are identical."

"I see," said Thrass.

"And if that wasn't proof enough," said Eli. "The crew of this vessel has been behaving in the same manner as the original pirates. They like easy targets. Wealthy-looking ships that they can loot for whatever they can get their hands on and sometimes even hostages to try and get even more."

"It is impressive that you remembered the vessel," said Thrass. "So now we should turn this information over to the Defense Fleet, correct?"

"Not exactly," said Eli. "They haven't exactly done anything in Chiss space yet since their change of identity. They could try to play dumb if the navy just captures them."

"So we would run the risk of having to let them go," said Thrass.

"Exactly," said Eli. "I have a better plan. We take one ship and try to lure them in. When they think they've got their next prey, we will catch them off guard."

"I like your plan," said Thrass. "But Admiral Ar'alani may not agree with your strategy. She will definitely see this as something warranting a military investigation."

"Hmm," said Eli. "And Formbi wanted to keep the Defense Fleet out of it."

"So this is about Chaf'orm'bintrano?" asked Thrass with a raised eyebrow.

"No," said Eli. "Well, yes."

Thrass raised both eyebrows.

"But just because I agree with him about this situation," said Eli. "If we don't get these pirates now they will wander further into Chiss space where they can do more damage."

"I am trying to figure out if you are trying to impress Chaf'orm'bintrano or you just like capturing pirates," said Thrass.

"Impress him?" said Eli with confusion. "I just think this is the best plan to get the pirates."

"I suppose I believe you," said Thrass. "How can I help with this plan?"

"Do you know where we can get a ship that is small enough not to be too intimidating to target, but still nice-enough-looking that they would think someone rich is on board?" asked Eli.

"I believe my own ship might fit that description," said Thrass with a proud smile.

"Great!" said Eli. "We'll leave tomorrow morning!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Eli?" said Thrass, with an amused smile.

Eli looked at him blankly.

"You still have to report to Admiral Ar'alani and make up some reasoning for going off with me," said Thrass.

"Oh," said Eli. "Any ideas?"

"We could be going on a scouting mission to confirm some maps you are working on," said Thrass. "She may or may not believe it."

"I'll give it a shot," said Eli.

* * *

  
The next morning, Ar'alani looked at Eli and Thrass with her arms crossed. She eyed them up and down suspiciously.

"A scouting mission? For maps?" she repeated with skepticism.

"Yes," said Eli as confidently as possible. "I fear that there is an error on the current chart of the area."

"This could be detrimental in an emergency situation where the Defense Fleet is called to defend this quadrant," Thrass added with enthusiasm.

"And you truly believe that this chart error is urgent enough to warrant immediate attention?" she asked. "Or is something else going on here?"

"No!" said Thrass and Eli in unison.

"Hmm," said Ar'alani with a frown. "I will trust your judgement Eli Vanto. But why is it that you desire to take a civilian vessel on this mission?"

"I merely need a craft that can get us there to confirm the charts," said Eli. "Taking a ship out of your fleet would be an improper use of resources."

"Very well," said Ar'alani. "But I would feel better if someone else came with you in case something happens. Someone level-headed."

Thrass looked mildly insulted at the insulation that he was not level-headed but did not say anything.

"I will send the Commodore with you," she said in a manner that made clear that the decision was final. "He will probably be glad to get some field work for a change."

Eli glanced at Thrass out of the corner of his eye, and Thrass gave him a nod that reassured him that this was not a disastrous turn of events.

"Yes," said Eli, who had no idea who she was talking about. "That is a good idea."

"I will have him meet you two in the hangar," said Ar'alani.

"Great," said Eli.

"And one more thing," said Ar'alani.

"Yes, Admiral?" said Eli.

"The quadrant of your scouting mission has recently been issued with heavy travel restrictions due to nearby pirate activity," said Ar'alani. "Since you will be traveling there in a civilian vessel, you will need a permit."

"Can you give us one?" asked Eli.

"I am afraid you will have to have your mission directly signed off by Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano since he was the one who issued the travel restrictions," said the Admiral.

Thrass released a sharp breath.

"That is the only way?" asked Eli.

"Yes," said Ar'alani. "If it were a different member of the Aristocra I would say you could risk it, since you are military personnel even if you are travelling in a civilian vessel. However, Chaf'orm'bintrano is very touchy about such specifics, and he has a right to be."

"Fine," said Eli. "We will get the permit on the way there. No problem."

Thrass grimaced.

"Excellent," said the Admiral. "And I recommend that Commander Vanto does the talking."

"No problem, Admiral," said Eli. "It will be under control."

As soon as Ar'alani walked away, Eli turned to Thrass.

"If I have to hear about Chaf'orm'bintrano one more time," said Thrass with irritation.

"Hey," said Eli. "Don't worry, I have got your back. I will deal with him. It will be quick and painless. Remember, he was the one who asked me to look into this in the first place."

"Fine," said Thrass with reluctance.

"And who is this Commodore guy we are traveling with? Commodore who?" asked Eli.

"I guess you haven't met him yet," said Thrass. "I am not in the military and even I know about him. He is a legend. He is simply called the Commodore."

"Why?" asked Eli.

"Because he has held onto that rank for so long that it became a running joke that nobody actually knew his name," said Thrass. "My brother told me about him."

"So what makes him so special?" asked Eli.

"That man has been in the Defense Fleet for a very long time," said Thrass. "He is supposedly ten years past retirement age now, but he keeps staying on because he likes his job so much."

"And he didn't want a promotion?" asked Eli.

"My brother said that he was working on some research projects and did not want to get moved around," said Thrass. "I have a feeling he just wanted to get on with things without being bothered."

"Hmm," said Eli. "Sounds like those two were fast friends."

"Just like you two," said Thrass with a smile.

"Well, that was more out of necessity than anything else." said Eli.

"Come on," said Thrass. "Are you ready to see my pride and joy?"

* * *

  
They stepped into the hangar, and Thrass led Eli to a medium-sized cruiser. It had a black finish with red Cheunh writing on the side.

"This is the Ice Dragon," said Thrass proudly. "It was originally my father's ship."

"It seems to be in really good shape," said Eli.

"I like to add all the latest odd and ends and replace any parts that are getting too old," said Thrass.

"You could probably afford a new ship rather than paying for new parts all the time," said Eli.

"I know," said Thrass. "But I could never bring myself to part with it. It feels like it is a part of my father that I still have left."

"I understand," said Eli. "Hopefully, it can hold its own against that pirate ship."

"It is quite formidable in combat," said Thrass. "But if we are severely outnumbered, then our only choice will be to flee."

"I doubt it will come to that," said Eli.

"Well, what do you know," said a man's voice behind them in nearly accentless Sy Bisti.

Eli and Thrass turned around and an older man dressed in the standard black uniform of the Chiss Defense Fleet stood behind them. If Thrass hadn't told him that the man was well past retirement age, Eli would have never guessed. Only the grey at the sides of his short hair gave away that the man was past middle age. He still looked strong enough to take both of them down in a fight.

"Hello there," said Thrass. "Eli, this is the Commodore."

"I had no idea Admiral Ar'alani had sent me to babysit Thrawn's little brother," said the Commodore with a slight smile. "The last time I saw you, your father was carrying you around, because you would cry every time he put you down."

Thrass smiled fondly.

"It is nice to meet you," said Eli. "I'm-"

"Commander Eli Vanto, yes," said the Commodore. "I heard you told the Admiral that you were going on a scouting mission."

"Yes," said Eli, nervously.

"Well, don't expect me to buy that nonsense," said the Commodore. "What are we actually doing out there?"

Eli sighed in defeat.

"We're catching a band of pirates," Eli admitted.

"That sounds a lot more interesting," said the Commodore. "Are we ready to go?"

Eli blinked in surprise.

"Yes," said Thrass. "We just need to sort out a permit to travel to the area."

"Then let's get going," said the Commodore before moving to the ship’s entrance.

"He really just wants get out a bit, doesn't he?" said Eli.

Thrass nodded with approval.

* * *

  
They sat inside the cockpit of the Ice Dragon. Thrass had pensive look on his face.

"We need to get the permit from Formbi," said Eli. "Do you have any idea where we can find him?"

"His ship did not head in the direction of Sarvchi, so he is likely returning to his office on Csilla," said Thrass.

"Why don't you just schedule a meeting on his holochannel?" asked the Commodore. "He will send you coordinates when he confirms the meeting."

Eli nodded and looked at Thrass.

"Very well," said Thrass. "But I am putting it in your name, Eli."

Thrass used the ship's communication system to request a meeting with Formbi. They waited a minute, before receiving a response notification.

"That was fast," said Thrass. "Is he that eager to solve this issue? Or is he just eager to speak to you again?"

"Either way, I am going to get us that permit!" said Eli.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Thrass.

"Yep," said Eli. "It will be fine."

"Understood," said Thrass. "He sent coordinates for a refueling station between here and Csilla. He will notify us which landing bay his ship is on and says for you to meet him in his office."

"Sounds good," said Eli.

"Should you not request a more neutral location instead?" said Thrass. "I am sure the refueling station has dining facilities that will also serve such a purpose."

"It's fine, Thrass," said Eli. "It's better if no one overhears the conversation."

Thrass nodded hesitantly before starting the ship’s engines.

 

* * *

Eli made his way to Formbi's vessel after they arrived at the bustling refueling station. The station looked more like a large shopping center rather than a place for refueling, but it served its purpose. The Ice Dragon was in the docking bay on the opposite end of the docking bay where Formbi had landed, and thus Eli had to pass through the shopping center. Thrass followed Eli as far as the entrance to the tunnel that led to Formbi's ship. The Commodore would meet up with them again later. He had said something about wanting to visit a music store.

"What is your plan, Eli?" asked Thrass. "Are you sure you want to go in there alone?"

"Yes, don't worry Thrass," said Eli. "I know what I am doing."

"Very well," said Thrass worriedly, as Eli entered the tunnel.

When Eli boarded Formbi's ship, a man in a yellow uniform escorted him to Formbi's office. It looked like he had managed to clean up the glass shards from last time.

"Ah, hello Eli," Formbi greeted him. "I am glad to see you again so soon."

"Yes," said Eli, awkwardly. "Nice to see you again."

"Take a seat," said Formbi.

Eli sat down on the couch.

"Something to drink?" asked Formbi.

"Maybe just some water?" asked Eli.

Formbi nodded and retrieved a tray with a pitcher of ice water and glasses that had already been prepared. He set the tray down on the coffee table and sat next to Eli.

Eli noticed the heavy scratch marks that now marred the previously pristine table. He looked over to Formbi who had a scratch below his mouth and a few purple bruises on his face.

"Sorry about the table," said Eli.

"No worries," said Formbi. "A few flaws add character."

"You've got a point," said Eli, not sure if Formbi was talking about the table or himself. "Are you okay?"

"I have had my fair share of being roughed up throughout my life," said Formbi. "Nothing I'm not used to. I am overly blunt and practical; Mitth'ras'safis is an idealist and a romantic. This combination is bound to lead to conflict."

"I would say your comments were rude and spoken more out of jealousy rather than being blunt and practical," said Eli.

Formbi poured some water into a glass and sighed.

"I will apologize to Mitth'ras'safis once we have both cooled down a bit from the incident," said Formbi.

"I hope so," said Eli. "Because he is my friend, and if you want anymore help from me, then it is more than fair that I expect you to act with basic decency."

Formbi hesitated at Eli's sudden change in tone.

"That is reasonable," said Formbi. "But do not forget that there are two sides to this conflict. And that I refrained from pulling out the dagger that I had in my pocket when your friend was punching me."

Formbi handed Eli the glass of water. Eli wasn't sure if his hand was shaky from anger, or if Formbi's hand was shaky from nervousness, or some combination of both, but the glass somehow missed Eli's hand. The glass fell to the floor, and most of the ice water ended up on Eli's tunic and trousers.

"I sincerely apologize, Eli," said Formbi, standing up to retrieve a towel from his desk drawer.

"Don't worry. It was an accident," said Eli.

"I have been a bit on edge as of late," said Formbi with a hint of shame in his voice as he handed Eli a soft white towel.

Eli shivered at the chill of the water. He took off the tunic and wrung in out in hopes it would dry soon. He left his trousers on and patted the towel against them. Formbi poured another glass for Eli and actually succeeded in handing it to him without dropping it this time. Eli took a swig from the cold glass.

"So," said Formbi. “I assume you found something from the data I gave you?”

“Yes,” said Eli. “The ship you have been tracking is the same ship from a band of pirates I have dealt with before. We are taking Thrass’s ship to try to lure them in. It is really the only way to do it without the Defense Force becoming involved.”

“I see,” said Formbi. “And do you believe you are properly outfitted to deal with them?”

“I believe so,” said Eli. “I just need a permit from you to travel to the area.”

“Understood,” said Formbi, standing to retrieve his data pad.

Formbi picked it up from his desk and began typing into it.

“And if you successfully deal with the pirates,” said Formbi. “What would you ask in return?”

“Hmm,” said Eli. “Maybe give me a tour of the Ascendency’s headquarters on Csilla? I would like to learn more about how the government works here.”

“A surprising, yet noble request,” said Formbi. “I would be more than happy to show you how things work. But this is hardly a favor. Anything else? Something for yourself?”

“Hmm,” said Eli. “Maybe some awesome grub. Not just for me, but everyone who helped with the mission.”

Formbi laughed. “Very well. We will have a banquet to celebrate your successful return.”

Eli drained the glass. Formbi finished typing and returned the datapad to the desk.

“I have sent the permit through to your ship’s communications system,” said Formbi. “You are ready to go.”

“Great,” said Eli.

“Do you need anything else?” asked Formbi.

“Nope,” said Eli. “I think we’re good to go.”

“Good luck then,” said Formbi with a smile.

* * *

When Eli emerged from the tunnel back into the vibrantly lit shopping center, Thrass rushed up to him almost immediately. He looked wide-eyed at the wet patch on his trousers, and the fact that Eli had walked off the ship in his undershirt, his discarded tunic in hand. Thrass put a hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Are you well, Eli Vanto?" Thrass said with worry evident in his voice.

"Yes," said Eli, very confused. "I'm fine."

"Do you need to find a washroom?" asked Thrass. "Should I get you a glass of water?"

"Sure," said Eli. "I-, wait a minute."

A bead of sweat rolled down Eli's neck. What did Thrass think that Eli had been up to in Formbi's office?

"Thrass," said Eli. "Listen. I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"I'm thinking that during the last meeting, Chaf'orm'bintrano looked at you the same way he looked at my fiancee when he was pursuing her," said Thrass. "I am also thinking that Chaf'orm'bintrano is often more forward than is gentlemanly with such matters, and that you, Eli Vanto are overly accommodating to the desires of other people."

"Thrass," said Eli with exasperation.

"And this is usually a positive personality trait, Eli Vanto, I do not fault you for pursuing the advantages of soft power, but this time you were in a situation where you felt obligated to ask Chaf'orm'bintrano for a favor where he could have in turn asked something untoward from you," said Thrass, his voice slightly shaking.

"Thrass," said Eli slightly louder this time. “You’ve got this a bit backwards.”

"And I, Mitth'ras'safis, who you think of as a trustworthy companion, put you in this dilemma where you felt obligated to get our mission signed off," said Thrass, sounding more agonized with each word. "How can I look at myself in the mirror and still call myself a man, when I, Mitth'ras'safis, failed to protect the dear friend of my beloved brother, Mitth'raw'nuruodo, and thus through extension also my dear friend, from being violated mere steps away from where I, a foolish shadow of what a gentleman of Clan Mitth should truly be, passively waited."

"Thrass," said Eli very slowly. "I did not have sex with Formbi. I just spilled a glass of water on myself.”

"Don't get me wrong, Eli," said Thrass. "I am not passing any judgement on you. My intent is not to embarrass you or make you admit your private feelings. If you sincerely enjoy Chaf'orm'bintrano's company, I will speak no more on the matter. My only concern is if you have been coerced into any activities in which you did not desire to partake."

"No," said Eli, "I have not."

"I am glad," said Thrass, relief in his voice. "But if you ever were coerced in such a manner, you know you can tell me."

"That's good to know, Thrass," said Eli.

"And I would murder the offending party leaving no trace of evidence," said Thrass, matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Thrass," said Eli, taken a bit aback by the man's intensity. "I appreciate your support."

"Now, we will find you a washroom," said Thrass.

"Yes," said Eli. "But only because I need to pee!"

"As I said," said Thrass. "There is no judgement coming from my direction, Eli Vanto."

Eli sighed heavily and followed Thrass.

* * *

Eli and Thrass headed back toward the ship, not wanting to keep the Commodore waiting too long.

"I am eager to give my ship a real test," said Thrass. "In the last few years, I have mostly only used it for traveling between Csilla and the Mitth Clan's homeworld of Copero. I feel guilty for my laziness."

"I am sure you are a busy man," said Eli. "You seem quite responsible to me."

"Thank you, Eli," said Thrass.

All of sudden, a shot rang out through the air. Eli grabbed Thrass by the arm and took cover behind a pillar. Eli looked to see who had fired the shot, and a Chiss woman was standing a few feet from them looking furious. She was aiming her charric upwards, and Eli realized she had shot at the ceiling.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Eli.

Thrass peaked from around the pillar. The young woman started shouting at them in Cheunh. She was dressed in black leggings and a short dark blue dress. Her hair was in an elaborate braid which was rolled into a bun fastened by a shiny hair clip. Eli could only make out the words, _suitor_ , _rival,_ and _blood_ , which made the outlook seem a bit bleak.

"Why is a minor member of Clan Csapla seeking a conflict with Clan Mitth?" asked Thrass in disbelief.

"Have you seen her before?" asked Eli.

"Maybe three times at the most," said Thrass. "I believe her mother and grandfather are on the agricultural planning board."

The woman took another step toward them and shot the charric at the ceiling again.

"Alright!" said Thrass, holding his hands up and stepping away from the pillar. "I am sure we can resolve whatever grievances you have with Clan Mitth without resorting to violent measures."

The woman replied in Cheunh.

"My companion is still learning our language," said Thrass. "So if you could communicate in Sy Bisti that would be most courteous."

"Very well," said the woman. "But I have no issue with the Mitth family. My grievance is with your friend there."

She pointed at Eli, and he felt obligated to step out from the pillar.

"Me?" asked Eli in disbelief.

He had hardly been in Chiss Space for a week, and he already had an enemy?

"What the kriff did I do?" asked Eli. "I don't even know you."

The woman cleared her throat. "I am Csapla'vel'laaur from the First Ruling family. You may refer to me by my core name, Avela, not because you are my friend, but merely for your ease in pronunciation when you tell others the name of the one who defeated you."

"Defeated me?" Eli repeated in confusion.

Eli felt his head beginning to throb. Now what kind of strange situation had he walked into?

"How in the name of the stars could you have a grievance with Eli when this is the first time you have met?" asked Thrass.

"This may be the first time we are meeting," said Avela with conviction. "But Eli Vanto is my sworn rival."

"Rival for what?" asked Eli.

"Don't even pretend you are not courting Chaf'orm'bintrano!" said Avela. "But he will be mine! I won't lose to you!"

"So that is what this is about," said Eli in a resigned manner.

"I know you are going on a mission for him," she said.

"Formbi is just an acquaintance," said Eli. "I am going on this mission because I want to stop a band of pirates, and I like flying around in space."

"Yeah right," Avela laughed. "I overheard your conversation with Mitth'ras'safis. I know what disgraceful things you did in Chaf'orm'bintrano's office!"

 _Oh no._ Eli realized that he had inadvertently dug himself into a hole which he could no longer climb out of. The Imperial Navy had never prepared him to deal with a situation like this.

"I will not let you seduce Chaf'orm'bintrano to gain access to his wealth and power!" said Avela. "He deserves better than that! He is a good man!"

"And you are not also pursuing Chaf'orm'bintrano for his wealth and power?" Thrass asked her scathingly.  
  
"Thrass," said Eli. "It's okay, I-"

"Of course not," said Avela, her arms shaking with fury. "Chaf'orm'bintrano saved my life, and ever since, I have known that we are destined to be together!"

"Have you tried telling him that?" asked Thrass.

"I have not yet proven myself worthy," said Avela. "But I will as soon as I defeat my main rival for his affection. At first, I had thought I would be facing off with Kthare'vvi'iloni, but then I heard that she is marrying into Clan Mitth, and my true rival is this human here!"

"How dare you! Evvie was never your rival. She would never even look twice at you if you passed her on the street," said Thrass, defensively. "She was never even interested in him anyway!"

"Irrelevant," said Avela. "My current rival stands before me!"

"Avela," said Eli, wearily. "You can have him. Just go to talk to him. Bring him a bottle of liquor, sit in his lap, bat your eyelashes a little, and it will probably already be a done deal."

"I agree with Eli's assessment," said Thrass. "I am afraid you are overthinking this matter. Chaf'orm'bintrano usually decides immediately whether he likes or dislikes someone, and it is difficult to sway his initial assessment. It would be prudent to ask him directly whether he holds you in high esteem before you waste anymore of your time pursuing him."

"Do you think I can be fooled so easily?" asked Avela.

Thrass and Eli both sighed. Avela pointed her charric at Eli. Thrass shook his head and removed the charric from his belt and pointed it at her.

"Eli is under my protection," said Thrass. "If you harm him, then it will be considered an attack on Clan Mitth."

"You're a lying slut, Eli Vanto!" said Avela.

"Okay?" said Eli, trying to figure out how to get her to calm down.

"This type of slur is unseemly and inappropriate, and I will be sending a grievance report to the head of Clan Csapla at my earliest convenience," said Thass with disgust.

"Then do it! Like I care. Put in the report that I also said that all of the men in Clan Mitth are sluts," said Avela, tightening the grip her weapon. "And that Mitth'ras'safis is especially a mega slut."

Thrass laughed at this but kept the charric aimed at her. Eli looked between both of them, trying to think of a solution before someone got shot.

"La, la, la!” A booming voice singing some sentimental folk song filled the silence.

“The ice caps of my homeland run through these veins! La, la, la! How I long to see my love again!"

Then a few off pitch notes filled the air. Eli looked over his shoulder, and the Commodore was standing behind them blowing into some type of flute instrument. He lowered the flute and frowned. Eli's mouth fell open. How could this day get any weirder?

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," said the Commodore. "You kids need to just calm down."

"Listen, mister!" said Avela.

"No, it is your turn to listen now," said the Commodore in a calm but stern voice. "Both of you put your weapons away."

Thrass and Avela put their charrics back into their holsters. The Commodore paced around them clutching the flute behind his back.

"This is what is going to happen," said the Commodore. "You, young lady from the Csapla Family are going to apologize for your rude behavior."

Avela crossed her arms and looked at Eli with resignation. "I am sorry for criticizing you, Eli Vanto. My words were spoken out of jealousy for wishing that I had been the one who had copulated with Chaf'orm'bintrano."

Eli's face turned red as he tried not to imagine Formbi and Avela engaging in such an activity. He had to admit that they would make a very attractive pair. Eli also realized that everyone around him seemed to have decided that something had indeed happened between him and Formbi, so trying to deny it anymore at this point would not accomplish anything.

"I-I forgive you," said Eli.

"And I also apologize to the mansluts of Clan Mitth," said Avela. "There were no grounds for such remarks. I literally just made that up on the spot."

"I would have never guessed," said Thrass. "I really don't care."

"I apologize, truly," said Avela.

"Fine," said Thrass.

"Then you will accompany us on our mission," the Commodore continued.

"What?" said Thrass.

"And when we return," said the Commodore. "You and Eli Vanto will report our success to Chaf'orm'bintrano where you can also each make your case for which of you would be the more desirable consort to the Chaf Family."

Avela nodded determinedly.

"C-consort," said Eli. "No, I-"

"I will not lose," said Avela.

"Good," said the Commodore. "Until then, you must agree to conduct yourself with good manners and not hinder our mission."

"I understand," she said. "I am now your ally until I face off against Eli Vanto in the arena of love."

She walked towards the docking bay with her head held high. The Commodore gave Eli a look that said he was way too old for this shit before he followed Avela.

"What just happened?" asked Eli.

"Welcome to Chiss Space, Eli Vanto!" said Thrass with an amused smile.

Thrass gave Eli a reassuring pat on the back, and Eli resigned himself to all of this being the new normal in his life.

* * *

Evvie tried not to roll her eyes as the receptionist gasped for breath as she walked up to her. She had not had time to change her attire after the holoshoot she had earlier that morning. Evvie was aware that the silver dress with its plunging neckline and slits that reached up to her hips, paired with dark eye makeup made her appearance quite striking. The holoshoot had been for a shampoo advertisement, and thus her long, waist-length dark hair was open and flat down her back.

"Yes," said Evvie to the shell-shocked receptionist. "I am here for a meeting with Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano."

"You can come right in," said Formbi, beckoning her from his office door.

She approached the man with tiny, slow steps, making sure he had to wait the maximum amount of time holding the door open.

"Welcome back to Csilla," she said. "I assume you have finally finished sulking."

"You're the first person I wanted to see," said Formbi.

She squinted at his face as she meandered up to him.

"Is that a bruise?" she asked. "Have you been getting into fights during your absence?"

"Well," said Formbi. "Your future husband may have punched me multiple times in the face."

Evvie's delighted laugh echoed through the corridor.

"Well," she said. "I am sure you deserved it. And if I find out you are making a habit of bothering him, I will find a more painful place to punch you."

"Fair enough," said Formbi. "Would you like to take a seat?"

She finally entered the office, and instead of sitting in the chair across from the desk, she sat in Formbi's chair behind the desk. Formbi did not seem surprised by this and closed the door. Formbi sat in one of the guest seats in his own office.

"So what was so urgent, that you needed to talk to me?" she asked.

"Well, first I would like to apologize again for my past actions," he began.

"Pathetic," she said. "Move forward to the part where you have some favor to ask me. Everything you say up to that point will only be insincere drivel."

"Well," he said nervously. "I do require your assistance, but I hope you will hear me out."

She tapped her nails against the armrests of the chair and waited.

Formbi nodded. "If you open the drawer to your left, the item inside pertains to the situation."

Evvie opened the drawer and removed an airtight preservation vessel. Inside was a beautiful blue rose with a dark blue ribbon tied around its stem.

Attached was a note that read the following:

_Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano_

_Please accept this meager token of affection._

_It represents only a fraction of love and admiration I hold for you in my heart._

_I hope one day I can prove myself worthy of you._

_Your sincerest and most unworthy admirer_

"Huh," said Evvie. "Did you see who left it?"

"It was placed on the windowsill of my dressing room," said Formbi. "When I looked outside, I could only catch a quick glimpse of a woman running away."

"What did she look like?" asked Evvie.

"Back then," he said. "I thought it might have been you. Long hair and, well . . ."

"A nice ass? Big tits?" asked Evvie.

"Quite," Formbi admitted sheepishly.

"That does clear a few things up," said Evvie. "But now you know it's not me."

"You have to help me figure out who left this!" said Formbi. "I have narrowed down two shops where they sell such high-quality roses. But I am absolutely stumped about the ribbon."

Evvie laughed. "Boy, you are a dense one. And here I thought politics was practically your life."

Formbi looked at her with confusion.

"Look at the ribbon," she said. "Does it remind you of anything?"

"I have no idea," said Formbi. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to take pity on you just because I feel sorry for this girl who is in love with you," she said.

Evvie made a gesture as if she were adjusting an imaginary collar on the shirt she would be wearing if she were wearing more than a sparkly scrap of fabric at the moment. Formbi touched the yellow stripe representing the Chaf Clan which was sewn into the collar of the shirt under his robe.

"Oh," said Formbi. "And it's dark blue. So this must be from Clan Csapla. But why?"

"Are you really that thick?" asked Evvie. "You aren't aware of the old tradition among the ruling families of giving one's intended a swatch of their clan's fabric? It's a marriage proposal, silly. It means a member of the Csapla family wants to marry you."

A look of understanding finally filled his face. "Of course. That makes absolute sense."

"I can't believe you just thought she would attach an ordinary ribbon after taking the trouble to preserve such an expensive rose," said Evvie, shaking her head.

"Please help me find who it is," said Formbi.

"What does this have to do with me?" Evvie asked. "I am sure she will come back eventually."

"You are better at this stuff than me," said Formbi. "I honestly have no idea how to go about it."

Evvie proceeded to drum her fingers some more against the chair as she looked at the pitiful expression on the face of one of the most powerful figures in the Chiss Ascendancy. It seemed nobody was immune to the innate desire to be loved. Even this man, who owned over a third of all of the private capital on Csilla and probably even more on Sarvchi, was still afraid of being alone. Evvie nodded, having come to a decision.

"I will help you, Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Evvie.

"I thank you, Kthare'vvi'iloni," he said.

"On one condition," she said with an evil grin.

"Yes?" he said, worriedly.

"When I marry Mitth'ras'safis, you will attend the wedding and give a speech detailing his many accomplishments," said Evvie.

Formbi grimaced.

"And you will make sure to include how he is a worthy example for all men to aspire to," said Evvie. "Including yourself of course, perhaps even including an example of when Mitth'ras'safis did something better than you."

Formbi looked like he had tasted something extremely bitter, and in a way he had.

"Very well," said Formbi, clearly distraught by this ultimatum. "But I will make such a speech if, and only if, I am already engaged to the young lady in question by the time of your wedding."

Evvie smiled, self-assuredly. "You have a deal, but don't think you can get out of making the speech by making some excuse about having a long courtship."

"Well," said Formbi. "That's not really my style anyway."

Evvie smiled to herself. This was going to be too much fun. She already recalled the face of the young woman who was always just a few steps out Formbi's line of sight at social functions. This was really just too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evvie totally only knew about that old tradition because Thrass gave her a swatch of burgundy fabric after they got engaged.


	3. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli, Thrass, the Commodore, and Avela go after a pirate vessel. Have they bitten off more than they can chew? Find out and meet some more of the Mitth clan! Also, awkwardness galore back in Csilla! How will Eli cope?

The twelve year old girl coughed as smoke filled the room. The floor in the middle of the room had collapsed, preventing her from reaching the exit. The flames crept slowly towards her. The glow of her eyes began to dim as she inhaled less and less oxygen with each breath. She curled herself into a ball and gasped a desperate sob.

 

"Young miss!" a voice called out. "Can you hear me?"

She sat up in surprise. The voice had called out from the hole in the floor. She rushed to it and looked down. A young man looked up at her.

"Jump!" He said as he held out his arms.

It wasn't a long distance, but she was frightened and hesitated. 

"I won't let you fall," the man gently assured her.

She nodded and let herself drop down into his arms. He caught her with ease, and rushed out of the burning building. When they were safely outside, he set her on her feet. The bite of the cold night air made her flinch. The man removed the yellow cloak he had draped around his shoulders and wrapped it around her like a blanket. She shivered.

"You're going to be okay," he reassured her.

"Avela!" Her mother ran over to them in a panic.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Aristocra," her mother said. "You saved her life! How will I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Just take good care of this child. I think the galaxy would be a in sadder state without this little girl."

* * *

"That's how I met him," said Avela. "It was ten years ago. The fire had started when I was home by myself. Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano never asked for anything in return for rescuing me, but I never forgot that night."

They sat in the cockpit of the Ice Dragon, and Avela had recounted the near-death experience as they made their way towards the projected location of the pirates. Thrass had the ship on autopilot, and they relaxed as they watched the stars zoom by.  

Eli nodded. "You were lucky he got you out in time."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Eli?" asked Avela. 

"I am not sure," said Eli. "I guess I won't know until it happens to me."

"Well, I believe in it," said Avela.

"And how do you know the man who saved you from the fire is still the man you want to marry?" asked the Commodore. 

"I just know," said Avela with a nod. "I've watched how he does things, and I admire him very much."

"So you stalk him," said Thrass.

"N-no," said Avela. "Of course not."

"So you don't follow him around on a regular basis?" said Thrass. "Because my fiancee sent me a very interesting message earlier today."

Avela shifted uncomfortably. 

"She wanted to know what we were up to," said Thrass. "And she told me that the Aristocra asked her to help find the woman that left a love note by his dressing room window."

"Did you tell her the cover story about the map?" asked Eli.

Thrass shook his head. "I told her the truth, because she would have seen right through it."

"So you peek at the Aristocra when he gets changed?" The Commodore asked Avela with a note of disapproval.

"Of course, I don't!" Avela insisted. "I just put a token of my affection in a place where I know he would find it. I would never  _peek_  at him like that!"

"How would you know he would find something you left there if you don't observe that particular place often?" asked Eli.

"I-I just happened to notice where he spends his time!" said Avela. "It's not like I stood there and watched him!"

They all looked at her skeptically.

"Well, you still shouldn't do that without him knowing," said Eli. "Even though I sense he wouldn't mind."

"I didn't! I only accidentally saw-" Avela's face flushed. "I mean, I didn't see anything!"

Thrass laughed. Eli raised his eyebrows. 

"Honestly," said Eli. "If you ask him, you'll get to see everything for free and not feel guilty about it."

"Commander Vanto is a practical man," said the Commodore with approval. 

"He's right," said Thrass. "But I am not surprised that man would strip next to an open window."

"I didn't watch him strip!" Avela insisted in a tone that said otherwise.

"I don't know why you're lying about it to me," said Thrass. "The Aristocra hardly cares about my opinion. And he probably figured out what you were doing when he saw you running away."

Avela sighed in defeat.

"I don't think you have to worry," said Eli. 

"Chaf'orm'bintrano is an unusual case," said Thrass, thoughtfully. "I will be glad when we are done dealing with him."

Avela frowned. "I think you are just jealous of him."

"No," said Thrass with a finality that suggested that topic was not one to be pursued any further. 

Avela crossed her arms. 

"Hey, speaking of love," said Eli. "Thrass, I have a question about some Cheunh words that I did not quite understand in that romance novel you sent to my holopad."

Thrass leaned back in the pilot's chair. "Romance novel? I don't believe I have sent you any. Though I can make some recommendations if you feel your Cheunh reading comprehension is high enough."

"I thought you had just started learning," said Avela. "But you're already reading steamy novels?"

"Written Cheunh is not actually too complicated," said Eli. "It's the spoken language that is taking me longer to get a grasp on."

"Eli has a remarkable aptitude for learning languages," said Thrass. "And I haven't given him any  _steamy novel_ s."

"Then what was I reading?" asked Eli. "The two men in the story got married, but I couldn't understand the part where they went to a _Nesof'app'unewel_."

"Fertility clinic," Thrass translated. 

"Oh," said Eli. "And then the man in the story  _kthaelevaelenaega'sa chauccipe'unsasauapanel?_ "

Avela stifled a laugh behind her hand. 

"Gave his husband a vigorous massage to collect his genetic material," Thrass reluctantly translated. 

"Okay," said Eli. "I still don't completely get it."

"You were reading a sex education publication," said Thrass.

"Oh, it just seemed quite romantic," said Eli. 

"Shouldn't it be?" asked Thrass.

Eli shrugged. "I guess. I don't know how things are done in Chiss society. But what was the publication trying to explain?"

"It is common for wealthy same sex couples to have children with gene splicing," said Thrass. "There are other options, because splicing is probably the most expensive way to have a child. However, many of the upper class prefer when the resulting offspring is the biological child of both parents. You will come to find that many of the Chiss elite are obsessed with family trees and bloodlines."

Eli nodded. "Interesting. So they draw blood from both parents to get their DNA? What does a  _vigorous massage_  have to do with it?"

Avela pressed her hand hard to her mouth as she continued laughing. She made a squeaking sound similar to the call of a baby nerf. 

"Uh," said Thrass. "No, not blood. In the case of two males it's, well . . . the typical material that you would expect."

Avela made an up and down motion with her fist. Eli blushed and slapped his forehead.

"Okay, I get it," he said bashfully. 

"It's good that you asked," said Thrass. "I suppose it is interesting to compare human and Chiss society."

"So when you marry your fiancee," Eli begun. "How will you-"

"The typical way a male and female couple would create offspring," said Thrass, not wanting Eli to elaborate further. "I don't think human and Chiss biology is  _that_ different. I am thinking more about cultural differences."

Eli nodded. Avela laughed at Thrass's flustered expression.

"What did you expect him to ask after you gave him that to read?" said Avela.

Thrass sighed. "It's fine. I can send more detailed reading materials to you later."

"He's going to send you smut," said Avela with a smirk.

"Stars sake!" said Thrass. "I am not! It's not like I even read things like that!" 

"But I don't think you are interested in the kind of stuff he would read," said Avela. "I think Eli would like the stuff I read better."

Thrass shrugged in defeat. "Probably."

"Ha! Syndic Mitth'ras'safis just admitted to reading trashy romance novels!" said Avela triumphantly.

"And Csapla'vel'laaur pervs on Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano when he's changing," said Thrass.

"So we're even," said Avela.

"No," said Thrass. "We're not even. That's now how it works!"

"Shall we go over our strategy to attack the pirates again?" asked the Commodore.

"Please," said Thrass.

* * *

The pirates' small vessel easily took the bait. Thrass maneuvered the ship so the pirates would come behind them. When they were on the tail of the Ice Dragon, Thrass turned the ship around and opened fire. Eli and Avela boarded the pirate vessel while the Commodore and Thrass kept an eye on the horizon. Eli and Avela caught them off guard and shot the pirates who had appeared to have been surprised by the sudden assault. 

 Avela picked up a fallen blaster from one of the dead pirates.

"That was easy," she said. 

"A bit too easy," said Eli.

"Eli," said Thrass over his communication device. "Get back on the ship. Now!"

They rushed back to the Ice Dragon. 

"There's five more ships coming at us!" said Thrass.

"It looks like the pirates had reinforcements after all," said the Commodore.

"Great," said Eli. "Now what?"

Thrass looked at the radar anxiously. He did not have to answer, because behind him a larger vessel appeared on the radar from the direction of Chiss space. 

"Mitth Envoy coming in," said a voice in Cheunh over the communication channel.

"Yes," said Thrass. "This is the Ice Dragon receiving."

"Maintain your position," the voice commanded. 

 Thrass sat back in his seat nervously. 

The five pirate vessels approached and opened fire. Before their shots could hit the Ice Dragon, the large cruiser launched a merciless assault. 

The cannons of the massive cruiser made short work of the pirates, practically vaporizing them on contact. The Ice Dragon was then drawn into the gravity of the cruiser and pulled inside. Thrass sighed nervously.

"What just happened?" asked Avela, clutching the blaster they had taken from the pirates. 

"The Mitth Envoy, the flag ship of Clan Mitth, came in time to save us from the pirates," said Thrass in a strangely dejected voice for someone who had been rescued. 

"This is a good thing, right?" said Eli studying Thrass's nervous expression with worry. 

 "Yes," said Thrass. "They saved our lives, but now I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"It's better than being dead," said the Commodore. "It's not the end of the world."

"I suppose," said Thrass.

* * *

"Prepare to see what a  _real_  Aristocra looks like," said Thrass. 

Avela scowled at him. 

 "How dare you insinuate that my beloved is subpar!" she said angrily. "You're just biased because he is from your clan!"

"Perhaps," said Thrass with a tone that suggested that him being biased in this matter was unlikely.

A burgundy-attired staff member directed them towards the command center. The large vessel was a lot like Formbi's ship, but the interior was much more simplistic and aimed towards functionality than the Chaf Envoy had been. 

When they arrived, Eli felt himself freeze into place as the Aristocra turned around to greet them. Eli felt the urge to stand as straight as his spine would physically allow. The man who approached them looked younger than the Commodore but older than Thrass. He wore a black shirt and trousers with a long burgundy cloak draped loosely over his shoulders. While the style was simple, the fabric looked expensive and the clothes were perfectly tailored to the man's tall, elegant frame. His chin length hair was parted neatly to one side without a hair daring to move out of place. A single golden stud in his ear was his only piece of jewelry besides a ring on his left hand that appeared to be a plain wedding band. Eli noticed this detail as unusual, because most civilian Chiss men he had seen liked to cover themselves in at least a few statement pieces. He was certainly a handsome man, but his good looks were certainly the spoils only for the one brave enough to penetrate his intimidating exterior. 

"Welcome aboard the Mitth Envoy," said the Aristocra in Cheunh. 

Eli had just started to grasp Cheunh, but the language was no less beautiful now that he could understand it. 

Eli opened his mouth to return the greeting but nothing came out. This Aristocra's mere presence was everything that Formbi had attempted to achieve with all of his flashy trappings and bravado. If the Mitth Aristocra would have ordered Eli to throw himself out of an airlock, he probably would have done it without question. Eli looked over to Avela who stood next to him in stunned silence. The Commodore seemed more relaxed but still stood at attention. Thrass appeared like he wished he could melt into the floor rather then face the man who approached them.The Aristocra looked at Eli.

"Commander Eli Vanto?" said the man.

Eli nodded, still trying to find his voice. The Aristocra smiled slightly and studied Eli for a moment.

"I am Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo," he said in Sy Bisti. "I want to express my gratitude for your assistance of Thrawn."

"N-no problem Aristocra," said Eli. "It was my pleasure to be of service. I learned a lot from him."

"You know, I have hardly slept a wink in ten years," said the Aristocra frankly. "I feel partially responsible for allowing his mission. I wasn't quite sure what your people would do with him. Of course, my imagination was happy to supply a variety of scenarios."

Thrass nodded at this comment. 

"Commander," said the Aristocra. "You are most welcome in the Chiss Ascendency, and if you are ever in any distress or in need of anything, please do not hesitate to contact me on my personal holochannel."

"Yes," said Eli, still finding it difficult to meet his gaze. "Thank you."

The Aristocra's gaze landed on Avela.

"Hello Csapla'vel'laaur," he said. "Please send my regards to the Csapla Family."

She shrunk from him. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone," said the Aristocra with the type of confidence most people had to fake.

She nodded silently.

"And you're still in the military?" He asked the Commodore with a smile.

"I am still at it, Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo," said the Commodore with respectful nod.

"Well," said the Aristocra. "If you ever do have enough of it, I could easily find you an intellectually-stimulating position serving Clan Mitth or Clan Nuruodo. We would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you, I am honored to hear that," said the Commodore. 

The Aristocra finally looked at Thrass with a stern expression.

"And Syndic Mitth'ras'safis," said the Aristocra. "I am glad you are unharmed, but I am disappointed by your irresponsible behavior."

Thrass remained silent.

"I do not understand why it was your betrothed who asked me for help," said the Aristocra. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," said Thrass. "And I did not ask Evvie to contact you either."

"I know," the regal man sighed. "Kthare'vvi'iloni was concerned for your safety. I do not understand why you went with only one ship to face those pirates."

"Because our observations led us to believe the pirates only had one vessel as well," said Thrass. "And I apologize for any worry I have caused."

"Syndic," the Aristocra frowned. "I just wish you would let me know what is going on with you. I also heard about your quarrel with Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano. He contacted me to apologize, and of course I insisted that he tell me the details of what happened."

Thrass stiffened. 

"I did not realize you were so upset about the planning of your wedding," said the Aristocra. "I can help you with these things, you realize."

Thrass exhaled with frustration.

"Aristocra," said Thrass. "You may have failed to notice, but I am no longer a child who needs to be constantly coddled."

The Aristocra's eyes narrowed in fury, and Eli felt himself shiver in sympathy for Thrass.

"Syndic," said the Aristocra evenly. "You may have failed to notice, but I could not care less about your delusions of invincibility. I would rather coddle you and attend your wedding rather than neglect you and have to plan your funeral instead."

Thrass's face remained neutral but his bottom lip shook. 

"Such recklessness is unbecoming for Clan Mitth, and you certainly have Kthare'vvi'iloni's level-headedness to thank for your life," said the Aristocra.

"I beg your pardon Aristocra," said Eli. "But the idea to take one ship was mine. Admiral Ar'alani even offered to send more ships with us. So part of the blame is mine."

"Your honesty and taking responsibility for your actions has been noted and is appreciated, Commander," said the Aristocra. "However, the Syndic must answer for his own actions."

Eli nodded, afraid to say anything else. The Aristocra put a hand on Thrass's shoulder. 

"While it is not common knowledge to the public, you know well enough that you have one blood-related male relative who is available to be in your wedding," said the Aristocra.

"Reena has already agreed," said Thrass stiffly.

"I can talk to her and we can come to some arrangement," said the Aristocra. "But my son would be thrilled to be your attendant. It would make him happy if you asked."

"What?" said Avela. "You have a son? And he's related to Mitth'ras'safis? How?"

The Commodore gave Avela a look as if seriously questioning her intellect. The Aristocra raised his eyebrows at her.

"Now you know why I keep him out of the public-eye," said the Aristocra. "Even with how it is now, he has gotten at least twenty marriage proposals a day since he turned 18."

"Why?" asked Eli. "Is he really handsome or something?"

Thrass chuckled at Eli's innocence. Avela finally figured it out.

"Oh my stars!" she gasped. "That boy has one of the most prestigious upbringings in the whole Ascendancy. And he must be a genius!"

The Aristocra gave her a withering look, and she decided it was best to stop speaking. 

"Remember," said Thrass protectively. "You are marrying into Clan Chaf."

"I know!" said Avela. "I was just surprised."

The Aristocra returned his gaze to Thrass. 

"Mitth'olyy'nurudo looks up to you," said the Aristocra. "That is why I wish you could set a better example for him."

Thrass sighed heavily. "I would never let Ollie down. It would just put a lot of pressure on him to have such a big role in the ceremony."

"Ollie is such a cute core name," said Avela under her breath.

The Commodore smiled.

"He can handle it," said the Aristocra. "And it would mean a lot to him if you asked him in person."

"Very well," Thrass relented. "But Reena and Ollie will both be my attendants."

"That is fair," said the Aristocra. "But don't think you are off the hook yet, Syndic. We will have more words later in private."

Thrass nodded anxiously.

"Now, please make yourselves at home," said the Aristocra. "I will have some refreshments prepared for you as we make our way back to Csilla."

The Aristocra stepped away from them, and they all visibly relaxed. Thrass crossed his arms and turned away from everyone. Eli recognized the way his jaw clenched from when he was on the verge of tears before.

"Thrass," said Eli with worry.

Thrass held up his hand. "Later, Eli. Sorry."

Eli left him alone and decided to look around the ship. 

* * *

Eli explored the long corridors of the Mitth Envoy and paused before a clear panel giving a breathtaking view of the stars. For all of his travels through the galaxy, he never grew tired of the beauty of the cosmos.

"You should smile," said someone behind him.

Eli turned around and faced a young man dressed in one of the crisp burgundy uniforms worn by all of the Aristocra's attendants. He had short wavy hair that framed his face, and a gentle expression could be gleaned from behind the glow of his eyes. 

"Oh hello," said Eli. "I didn't see you there."

"Well, us attendants are just part of the scenery," he said. "Pay me no mind if I am bothering you."

"Not at all!" said Eli. "And I think attendants are just as important as everyone else. If it wasn't for you, things would not run as smoothly as they do."

The young man smiled. "Luckily, the Aristocra would also agree with that sentiment, but not everyone treats their staff like people."

"Well, they should," said Eli. "Everyone in this universe is born with the same natural right to live well and be happy. Nobody is better than anyone else."

The attendant wiped a stray hair from Eli's shoulder and looked at his uniform.

"A Commander in the Defense Fleet?" he said. "You must be very brave."

Eli swallowed, suddenly nervous. "I try."

"Smile," said the man again. "You looked so tense as you were walking around the ship."

Eli complied and smiled at him.

"I was just concerned about my friend," said Eli. 

"The Syndic?" asked the attendant. "He will be fine. He has a lot of people that care about him. Sometimes caring about someone looks like anger."

Eli nodded. "You're right."

"Can I ask you a favor, if you'll allow me?" he asked.

"Of course," said Eli.

"Could I have a kiss?" the man asked shyly. 

Eli blushed. "A k-kiss?"

"I was always curious if kissing a human feels the same as another Chiss," said the young man. "You're really handsome, so I thought I might as well try my luck."

Eli smiled at the compliment. "Sure. But honestly, I feel like I am getting the better part of the deal."

The attendant grinned and leaned in. Eli stepped forward and grabbed his chin easily, since they were about the same height. Their lips met softly as the stars twinkled behind them. Eli realized he should have pulled away after a moment, but instead he moved his arms to the man's waist and deepened the kiss. His mouth tasted like he had just eaten something sweet. The young man sighed into Eli's mouth and left one more small peck on his bottom lip before pulling away.

Eli's heart was pounding.

"That was very nice," said the attendant.

"Y-yes," said Eli.

"Thank you," said the young man. "I really must get back to my duties now."

"Wait," said Eli. "What is your name?"

He smiled mischievously. "Come find me again sometime, and I will trade my name for another kiss."

Eli had to reach for the glass behind him to stop his knees from giving out. He watched the young man walk away in awe. Only after he had taken several deep breaths and stood back up, did Eli realize something about the charming attendant.

He had been speaking to Eli in Basic. Hadn't Thrass said that only a few diplomats had achieved any fluency in Basic?

* * *

Eli did not see the young man again for the rest of the voyage to Csilla. He wanted to ask Thrass about it, but Thrass seemed to be too stressed out to be bothered. When they landed in Csaplar, the capital of Csilla, Thrass's fiancee was waiting for them in the landing bay. The first thing Eli noticed about her was her long hair. The second thing was the low-cut sparkling gown that clung to her frame. Thrass approached her hesitantly. His expression seemed to suggest he was waiting for another scolding. Eli suspected that Thrass had already gotten another verbal lashing from the Aristocra when they had spoken privately on the ship. 

"Evvie," said Thrass. "Listen, I-"

The woman leaped into his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I hope you're not cross with me," she said in Cheunh. 

"With you?" asked Thrass, incredulously. "Never."

"I was worried, so I contacted the Aristocra," she said. "I hope it wasn't too much of an ordeal."

"I survived," said Thrass with a sigh.

He kissed her and looked over to the others.

"Allow me to introduce you to my lovely betrothed, Kthare'vvi'iloni," said Thrass.

Evvie looked at Avela as if sizing her up. 

"Ah-ha," she said. "So, you are the one I have been searching for."

"Me?" asked Avela.

"We have a dinner party to get ready for," said Evvie.

"We do?" said Thrass, who had been quite keen to go home. 

"Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano has invited all of us to his home to celebrate your successful mission," said Evvie.

Thrass sighed heavily. 

"How did he already know we were coming back?" asked Eli.

"Because he is a busybody who listens into the communication channels of inbound ships," said Evvie.

Avela frowned. "Or he's just doing his job making sure things are running smoothly."

Evvie nodded with approval. "You'll do just fine as an Aristocra's wife. Keep it up."

Avela gave her a sharp look. 

"Relax," said Evvie. "I am here to help you. You can even wear one of my gowns tonight. Stars, you can even keep it. Thrass will be glad if I get rid of some of them."

Thrass smiled affectionately. "Well, you have taken over half of my closet."

"You do not seem to like Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Avela suspiciously. "And yet you are helping me. Why?"

"Honestly?" said Evvie. "I think he will be much less of a pain in the ass if he's not alone."

"Oh?" said Avela.

"And the man is filthy rich," said Evvie. "It's better if he spends his money on a cute woman rather than the way he used to spend it."

Avela did not know whether to frown at the jab at Formbi's character or blush from the compliment. Evvie started walking and led them to their transportation into the city center.

* * *

Later that evening, when they arrived at Formbi's house, a stern butler let them in. The entry hall was lined with decorative statues and the walls were covered with portraits of stately-looking relatives.

"Well, this place sure is nice," said Eli.

"It's a bit  . . . much," said the Commodore.

"Where is the Aristocra?" asked Avela nervously.

"He will be joining you soon," said the butler.

"Could you tell me where the restroom is?" Eli tried in Cheunh.

"We have a large guest washroom nearby, sir. It is up the stairs and to your left," said the the butler gesturing towards the gold-carpeted stairs.

"I will be back soon," said Eli.

Thrass nodded with approval at Eli's correct pronunciation.

* * *

 

 Eli entered the washroom and jumped in surprise. Formbi was hunched over at an awkward angle in the corner by one of the sinks. 

"Formbi?" said Eli. "Are you okay?"

The man sighed with resignation. "I may have overdone it. I may have to admit defeat."

Eli looked around. The washroom was otherwise unoccupied. 

"Uh?" said Eli. "Should I go?"

Formbi sighed again and turned around. He was dressed in an even more elaborate robe than usual. The fabric appeared to be spun from rich, sparkling metals with sewn in yellow accents. His appearance would have been impressive if it wasn't for the fact that a section of the short robe was snagged into Formbi's half zipped up trouser fly.

"Oh," said Eli. "Have you tried just sliding it out carefully?"

"If I pull it out, my pants will rip," said Formbi. "And it might be noticeable even if the robe partially covers it."

"Oh boy," said Eli. "Can you go change pants?"

"I can't walk around with my pants half undone!" said Formbi. "What if somebody sees me? What if someone tells Csapla'vel'laaur?"

Eli studied the predicament with the most analytical focus that he had ever directed towards another man's crotch. 

"I am cursed," said Formbi with despair. "I have worn this outfit on a few occasions before, but this had to happen the evening where I planned to accept Csapla'vel'laaur's offer of marriage."

Eli chuckled when he thought of Avela. "I don't think she would really mind. She is just happy to see you tonight."

"Is she?" said Formbi hopefully. "But I can't let her down by looking unpresentable. I cannot bring shame on her."

"You're getting a little over-dramatic about a wardrobe malfunction," said Eli. "Lighten up a little, buddy."

Formbi released another depressed sigh and his eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to fall. "I just feel like the universe is always conspiring against me. What if I am doomed to be die alone?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "That is the opposite of lightening up. Here, let me try to get it out."

Eli kneeled in front of the man and began to carefully wrestle with the sparking garments. Formbi's trousers were also sewn with the same material as the robe, and Eli had difficulty moving the fabric even slightly due to the fact that Formbi had chosen trousers two sizes too small.

"See," said Formbi with increasing panic. "It won't budge."

"I have an idea," said Eli. 

Eli reached in his own pocket for a small tube.

"I use this for chapped lips," said Eli feeling the need to explain himself.

He put some of the slippery substance on his fingers, and put the moisturizer on Formbi's zipper. Eli carefully jiggled the zipper for a few seconds before he was able to pull the zipper all the way down. Formbi's trousers opened, undamaged, and both men sighed in relief.

"Whoa!" said Thrass in surprise as he had walked in on a very strange-looking scene.

"Thrass!" Eli turned around on his knees, still clutching the suspicious tube. "I promise this is not what it looks like."

Thrass's face had turned an interesting shade of purple, and he took a step backwards. "Don't worry about it. I can hold it!"

"N-no! Thrass! We're not-" said Eli.

Thrass swiftly left the washroom. Eli stood up.

"Ugh," said Eli. "Not again."

"Thank you for your assistance," said Formbi.

Formbi zipped up his fly and adjusted the robe. He looked at himself in the mirror with approval. 

"I will explain this incident to Mitth'ras'safis later," said Formbi.

"Don't worry," said Eli. "I will talk to him about it. If he believes me."

* * *

"Is that her?" said Formbi in awestruck wonder.

He stood on the balcony overlooking the dining room below. Evvie crossed her arms next to him.

"Yes," she said. "That is Csapla'vel'laaur."

Evvie had given Avela a dress that she had only used once for a photoshoot, and it was certainly having its desired effect on the chosen target. The gown was white silk with a hand-stitched black lace overlay. The black sleeves were attached loosely to the bodice and bared Avela's shoulders. She wore her hair half way up to show off that the dress was nearly backless. The dress ended right above her knees and she wore matching black heels. 

Evvie could see Formbi's legs shake as he held onto the railing. 

"I think I have seen her a few times before," said Formbi. "But never for long."

Avela tossed her hair and laughed as Eli approached her.

"Is Eli Vanto on quite good terms with her?" asked Formbi, barely hiding the note of jealousy in his voice.

Evvie shrugged. "I know she went along on their mission to stop the pirates."

Formbi clenched the railing. "I wonder what they are talking about?"

Evvie laughed. "Probably about you."

Formbi frowned. "I don't think Eli Vanto has a favorable opinion of me."

Eli looked up as if sensed he was being talked about. He gave a smile and an awkward thumbs up. Formbi was looking at him in a strangely intense manner. 

"Are you flirting with my fiance?" asked Avela, suspiciously. 

"N-no," said Eli. "I am just being friendly. You should wave at him too."

"And look desperate?" said Avela. "I have to play this cool."

Eli sighed. "Just smile at him."

"I am shy," said Avela, nervously. "I think I might start crying if I make eye contact with him."

"Oh boy," said Eli. 

Formbi glared at Eli from above. "He seems quite intent on speaking with her. Do you think he is making fun of me? Did he give any indication he was interested in her?"

"Are you serious right now?" said Evvie. "Just go talk to her."

Formbi clung onto the railing harder. "I have to admit that I am horribly nervous. What if I throw up on her shoes?"

Formbi's mind was reeling. Was Eli telling Avela about the incident in the washroom? Or the time he had bragged about hooking up with half of the capital city? Or how Thrass had totally beaten the shit out of him? 

"You need to calm down," said Evvie. "She is here to see you. And she went along on the mission to help win your favor."

"Win my favor?" asked Formbi. "How does one win something they already possess?"

"Regardless," said Evvie. "She seems intent on winning it."

"It is I who should be pleading my case to such a beautiful goddess," said Formbi. "If I would rip all of the stars out of the cosmos, even they would be unworthy to be worn as her jewels."

"Now I am the one who is going to puke," said Evvie. "Just get on with your end of the bargain. Seal the deal with her and start writing that speech."

Formbi let go of the railing and clutched the hem of his robe. "What do I say to her?"

"What do I say to him?" Avela asked Eli with panic.

"Say you like his house?" Eli suggested.

"He is looking at us, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes," said Eli looking up at an annoyed-looking Evvie and a panic-stricken Formbi. 

"What do I do?" asked Avela.

Eli thought about it. "Do you still have the blaster we took from the pirates?"

Avela nodded.

"Present it to him as a gift," said Eli.

"That's perfect!" said Avela. "I'll go get it. Come with me."

Eli and Avela walked back towards the guest wing. Formbi gasped.

"Where are they going?" asked Formbi. "Is Eli attempting to seduce her?"

"Doubtful," said Evvie. "I can go check on them if you like?"

"Please," said Formbi. "And bring them to the banqueting room."

* * *

"Should I just give him the blaster like this or should I put it in something decorative?" asked Avela. 

"Maybe a box?" Eli suggested.

"Oh, why didn't I think about this sooner?" asked Avela. "I think I have something that might work."

Evvie stepped into the room and watched as Eli and Avela put a blaster into a jewelry box. 

"You know your lover boy is freaking out," said Evvie.

"Have I kept him waiting too long?" said Avela with worry.

"Nah," said Evvie. "It's pretty hilarious."

"I don't think I can play this cool anymore," said Avela in defeat.

"He's waiting for us in the banqueting room," said Evvie.

"Wow, banqueting room," said Eli. "That sounds like my kind of room."

"You and me both, Eli," said Evvie.

* * *

Formbi stood next to Thrass in the high-ceilinged room that had a long dining table as its centerpiece. It was already bedecked with a variety of delicacies and fine drinks. Only the Commodore was already seated. He was reading the back of a liquor bottle with mild interest. Formbi looked anxiously at the double doors that led inside the room.

"Look," said Thrass, with a serious tone in his voice.

"Eli was just helping me because I zipped my robe into my fly earlier," said Formbi.

The Commodore looked up from the bottle for a moment before looking back down.

"That's none of my business," said Thrass. "What I want to say is that Csapla'vel'laaur thinks of you as a heroic figure."

"And I am going to let her down," said Formbi with worry.

"No," said Thrass. "I don't think so at all. I am just telling you that you better treat her with just as much respect as she has for you and to be a gentleman until she tells you otherwise."

"Of course," said Formbi. "Do you think I am some kind of animal? I intend to treat her like my queen."

"Good," said Thrass. "Because Csapla'vel'laaur is a good person, and I feel partially responsible for bringing her here."

"Are you saying I am not a good person?" said Formbi with annoyance.

"No," said Thrass. "I honestly don't know you. And I would say that to anyone that someone I thought of as a friend was going to marry."

"Fair enough," said Formbi.

A tense silence filled the room. 

"Listen," said Formbi. "What I said before about Mitth'raw'nuruodo-"

"Enough," said Thrass sternly.

"I just want to apologize," said Formbi.

"I recommend you keep your half-hearted apologies to yourself if you don't want your girlfriend to see me throw you across this table," said Thrass fiercely.

Formbi balked at the man's intensity. 

"I looked up the records from the court martial hearing," said Thrass. "The one from thirteen years ago." 

Formbi remained silent. 

"You're the only one on the panel who voted guilty," said Thrass.

"I wasn't unsympathetic," said Formbi. "But I knew your brother was lying, so it would have went against my conscience to do otherwise."

Thrass snorted. "I didn't know your sort had a conscience."

"I am not the one who spent half of his political career bribing away his brother's sloppy dealings," said Formbi.

Thrass glowered at him. "Maybe now that you are getting married, you will understand the feeling of having someone you want to protect at all costs."

"Thrass," said the Commodore gently. "Don't be so hard on Chaf'orm'bintrano. There were a lot of things going on during that trial. And even your brother realized in the end that it was better to be friendly with House Chaf."

Thrass sighed. Before he could say anything else, the double doors opened, and Avela entered with a determined expression. Eli and Evvie followed behind her. Avela was clutching a box, and she stepped towards Formbi with tentative steps. Thrass smirked and stepped out of her way. The room was now silent except for her footsteps. Formbi's face was frozen in transfixed awe.  

When Avela stood directly before Formbi, she lowered herself to her knees and held out the box. Formbi's eyes widened at this show of deference. The look of utter devotion in her eyes made Eli feel like he was witnessing something rather obscene. 

"Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," Avela spoke. "When I was a child, you saved my life. As I grew older, my initial admiration for you turned into romantic feelings."

Formbi swallowed.

"But I wanted to return your kindness to me and prove that I could protect you the same way you protected me before I confessed my feelings to you openly," she continued. 

She opened the box.

"I offer you this blaster that we confiscated from the pirates that had threatened your trade routes," said Avela. "I pledge to devote my life to advancing your causes and protecting your interests if you will have me as your wife."

Avela looked at him nervously. Formbi's chest heaved with emotion. He took the box and gestured for her to stand up. 

"I-I-" Formbi was genuinely speechless.

Avela stood and clutched her hands together nervously. She was probably the only one in the room in suspense about his decision. 

"Thank you, I mean, I-" Formbi trembled.

She stepped closer to him, and Formbi cursed his useless limbs as his legs decided to give out. Avela caught him by the waist, and he partially leaned on her to remain upright. 

Evvie stifled a laugh behind her hand at the sight of the arrogant Aristocra being brought to heel by a woman nearly half his stature. Thrass kept studying Eli's face, searching for signs that he was in distress from this turn of events. Eli gave him a reassuring smile. 

Formbi took a deep breath and finally collected himself.

"Yes, I will marry you, lovely Csapla'vel'laaur," he said.

"R-really?" she said. 

Formbi placed the box on the table and then pulled her closer to him.

"Of course," he said. "But you did not need to prove anything to me. To be my wife, I only require you to be your lovely self."

Avela pulled him into a relieved hug.

"Alright, kiss already before the food gets cold," said the Commodore.

Avela pulled Formbi's mouth to hers ravenously. Formbi's legs visibly shook, and the rest of the guests did not wait for the lovers to part for air before taking their seats at the table. 

* * *

Later that evening, Eli finally had a chance to speak to Thrass in private. Thrass sat at a table in one of the many guest suites in the Chaf Manor. He was engrossed in an article on his holopad that Eli, with his beginner's Cheunh, could make out the title as "Traditional Wedding Dances Made Foolproof." 

"Thrass?" said Eli. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Eli," said Thrass.

Eli joined him at the table. "I need your help."

"No problem," said Thrass. "What's going on?"

"I'm in love," said Eli in partial disbelief.

Thrass tilted his head and studied the human.

"Am I going to have to rough up Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano again?" he asked with concern.

"No," said Eli. "It has nothing to do with him!"

Thrass relaxed. 

"There was a man aboard the Mitth Envoy," said Eli.

"Oh?" Amusement crept into Thrass's voice. "Who was it? I know most of the crew."

"Then maybe you can help me," said Eli. "He didn't tell me his name."

"Really?" said Thrass.

"I-I kissed him, and then he went off, and I didn't see him again before we arrived," said Eli.

"And you are in love with him after kissing him once?" asked Thrass. "That must have been quite a kiss."

"It was," said Eli. "But it wasn't just that. It was everything about him. He was one of the attendants."

"There are at least twenty men with that job title on that ship," said Thrass. "You are going to have to help me narrow it down."

Eli tried to picture the uniformed man from the Mitth Envoy. Eli smiled as he remembered his soft lips and his warm tongue.

"He was around my height but younger than me. He was clearly an adult, but his mannerisms were very youthful compared to the other Chiss I have met," said Eli. "And his hair looked very nice."

"I guess that slightly narrows it down," said Thrass with a chuckle. "Was there anything about him that really stood out to you?"

"He was very refined," said Eli. "But not arrogant. And his words were thought out and profound. He comforted me when I was worried about you. If I would imagine a prince from the tales my mother used to tell me as a child, he would be the closest thing. "

Thrass furrowed his brow in concentration. "And you said he was one of the attendants?"

"Yes," said Eli. "But he seems to study a lot outside of his duties."

"And what makes you think that?" asked Thrass.

"He seemed very curious about humans. He spoke to me in Basic," said Eli. "Very good Basic. Which I thought was odd since you said only a few diplomats have mastered it."

Thrass's mouth dropped as the realization hit him. 

"What?" asked Eli.

"That wasn't an attendant," said Thrass.

"But he said he was," said Eli. "And he was dressed in uniform."

Thrass started laughing. Eli looked at him in confusion as Thrass forced himself out of a fit of giggles. 

"Who was he, then?" asked Eli.

"If I did not know you well," said Thrass. "I would not let you anywhere near him. But since I know you are an honorable man, then I will help you. And you will certainly need all the help you can get."

"I don't understand," said Eli.

"You called him a prince," said Thrass. "And well, he is probably one of the closest things the Mitth Family has to a prince."

Eli looked at Thrass expectantly.

"Of course, to me, he is just a sweet young man," said Thrass. "He is my nephew who I would protect with my life."

Eli's heart nearly stopped. "Nephew?"

"Yes," said Thrass. "The young man who you locked lips with on the Mitth Envoy was none other than Mitth'olyy'nurudo, the only child of Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo and his husband, my brother, and your dear friend, Thrawn."

It was Eli's turn to gape at Thrass in bewilderment. The room suddenly went blurry, and Thrass leaned forward to catch Eli as he blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli! ;)


	4. A Pretty Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of my Chiss soap opera!
> 
> Thane and Formbi get into a heated disagreement, and Formbi makes the mistake of bringing up Thrawn. Later, Eli gets a surprise visit along with a realization. Eli might not know where his new life is headed, but he is definitely okay to go along for the ride.

 Eli's footsteps echoed down the corridor of the Ascendency's government building. He was beginning to feel hopelessly lost when he nearly collided with a tall, slender man.

"Oh hello, Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo" said Eli nervously.

The Aristocra was dressed in a simple black cloak and tight pants. He gave Eli a slight smile.

"Commander Vanto," he said. "You may call me Thane if you like."

Eli nodded, trying to shake off his nervousness.

"You have come here with my brother-in-law?" asked Thane.

"Yes," said Eli. "But he seems to be busy at the moment. I was just looking around."

"I can show you around the building if you find that agreeable," said Thane.

"Y-yeah," said Eli. "If you have time."

"Of course," said Thane. "Follow me."

Eli followed Thane through the long, winding halls.The interior was simple, yet quite regal.

Laughing sounds echoed from down the hall. When they turned around the corner, they faced the sight of Formbi and Avela kissing heatedly against a wall. Eli blushed and averted his eyes when he saw that Avela's dress had slid down her chest. Her leg was wrapped around Formbi's waist, and they did not seem to notice Eli and Thane standing there. Thane cleared his throat loudly. When they did not react, Thane narrowed his eyes.

"Formbi," said Thane sharply.

Formbi pulled his lips away from from Avela and tilted his head towards the other Aristocra with annoyance.

"Can I be of assistance?" said Formbi.

"Yes," said the Aristocra. "There are numerous empty rooms with lockable doors in this building where you can continue to _assist_ yourselves away from any prying eyes."

Formbi glared at him. He turned to face Thane, his arm still around Avela's waist.

"The self-righteous and diligent head of Clan Mitth must be bored today," said Formbi in a tone that Eli would have mistaken as friendly if he had not known better. "What gives you the right to tell us what to do?"

Eli grimaced nervously. Thane huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I would never endeavor to tell the illustrious and wise leader of the Chaf Family what to do," said Thane in a voice dripping with contempt. "I was merely trying to be helpful for the sake of your betrothed."

"That is rich," said Formbi. "Especially coming from someone who probably fucked his husband through a hole in a sheet. If at all."

Thane's eyes glittered with a dangerous expression. Eli took a few steps back just in case either Aristocra would throw a punch. If Avela wasn't still clinging to Formbi's chest, a fight might have already broken out.

"Do you think about my husband a lot?" asked Thane, with a hushed fury that was more frightening than if he had shouted.

"I think about how your marriage is probably a sham," said Formbi. "Your son looks mostly like you. The son that you try to hide from the public."

"Ollie actually looks quite a lot like Thrawn when he was that age," said Thane. "He may be less filled out because he chose the path of academia rather than the military, but otherwise he looks more like Thrawn's side of the family. He looks particularly like his second cousin who is the same age as him."

Formbi laughed. "Because you probably fucked one of their female relatives. I would believe that before I would believe you and Thrawn have a real marriage."

"Oh really?" said Thane, his eyes flicking over Formbi's frame as if measuring what size body bag he would need for the man.

Eli really regretted wandering from Thrass' office now. So much for a quiet afternoon.

"Well, it's either that, or you are a dull prude," said Formbi with a shrug.

"A prude?" said Thane with a laugh. "That's hardly an insult coming from someone who acts like a crazed dog that will mount anything its dick fits into."

Avela held Formbi back as he tried to step forward.

"You're such a prude," said Formbi with disgust. "You've been married for, what is it? 50 years? And you've appeared with your spouse and child in public maybe twice at the most."

Thane gave Formbi an unimpressed blink. "You realize I am not that much older than you. I have been married for 25 years."

Formbi shook his head in annoyance. "I was exaggerating. And that might as well be the case with the way you act!"

Thane looked even less impressed.

"There are some things that I prefer to keep private," said Thane. "Some things are sacred and do not need to be shared with everyone.Your assessment of my character is completely irrelevant."

"Then I suggest you cease assessing my character," said Formbi.

"I was not until you decided to assess mine," said Thane. "I was simply concerned for the young lady. She seems unaware that her garments had shifted."

Avela looked down at her disheveled dress and hastily pulled it up to cover a more reasonable percentage of her chest.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting her!" said Formbi, furiously. "I saw that it was just you and Eli in this part of the building! I knew neither of you were going to look at her like that!"

"Very well," said Thane with a finality that said he was done with the matter. For now at least.

Thane started walking away, and Eli threw an awkward smile to Formbi and Avela before following him. Formbi was shaking with fury. Avela seemed to be trying to calm him down.

When Eli had caught up to him, Thane's eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

"I will have to keep an eye on her, even though there is not much I can do since she is not part of my clan," said Thane.

"I think Formbi genuinely cares about her," said Eli.

"I hope so," said Thane. "It would be good if he turned a new leaf. We would waste less time dealing with blackmailers who threaten to release holos of his past exploits. Especially since that usually involves me receiving said holos of those exploits. "

"Um, wow," said Eli.

"Indeed," said Thane.

They paused in front a woven tapestry hanging from the wall. It detailed the family trees of the ruling families. Eli looked at the branches of the Mitth tree which ended with Thrawn, Thane, and their son. Eli glanced at Thane.

"Yes?" Thane asked, with one of those serene smiles that he seemed to only give to those who did not displease him.

"So, was your marriage to Thrawn arranged?" asked Eli, hoping he would not upset Thane with a touchy subject.

"No," said Thane.

"I hope I didn't offend you," said Eli. "I was just curious about your family."

Thane smiled gently. "Don't worry."

"Thrawn's parents were already minor members of Clan Mitth," said Thane. "Of course his position did climb when we married. But Clan Mitth is one of the few clans that does not practice arranged marriages. My mother was the one who enacted the ban, and I continued to enforce it when I took over her position when she retired."

"I guess that is a good thing," said Eli. "Is there a reason why you felt so strongly about banning them?"

"Yes," said Thane. "A lot of young people trying to enter one of the ruling families get taken advantage of and hastily married when they simply are looking for financial security. Clan Mitth and Clan Nurudo found that the solution to this problem is to implement work placement and training programs."

"Does that work?" asked Eli.

"Yes," said Thane. "Copero's economy had been suffering, but now it is slowly recovering due to more of the workforce staying in Copero rather than going to Csilla to look for work."

"That makes sense," said Eli. "But how can you tell if a marriage is arranged or a love match?"

"You can't really," said Thane. "The solution is more about leaving alternate options open so young people can choose not to get married before they are ready."

Eli nodded in understanding.

"Knowing how you feel about that issue," said Eli. "You are probably quite annoyed by all the families sending your son constant marriage offers."

"Annoyed would be an understatement," said Thane. "But I will leave it at that so I do not frighten you."

"You are quite protective of him," said Eli.

"Yes," said Thane intensely. "I know that Ollie is a grown man now, but he is still my baby. If anyone would ever hurt him in any way, I would kill them slowly in the most painful way possible, keeping them on the brink of death until they pleaded enough for forgiveness that I finally put them out of their misery."

Eli swallowed down the nauseous feeling in his throat.

"But if Ollie would fall in love one day, of course I would be happy for him," said Thane. "But as a parent, I can't help but feel that nobody would be good enough for my son."

"I see," said Eli nervously.

"And my husband would certainly have to approve of the suitor," said Thane. "Since nothing gets past him."

"Do you think he is coming back soon?" asked Eli.

"Even I cannot predict his mysterious ways," said Thane with a shrug.

"Has it been difficult with him gone?" asked Eli.

Thane kept his eyes on the tapestry.

"I think we've done a good job of keeping things running smoothly," said Thane.

"Well, I meant more for you personally?" asked Eli.

Thane smiled sadly.

"I keep myself busy," he said.

"I see," said Eli.

* * *

Eli felt slightly relieved to return to Admiral Ar'alani's fleet. Thrass had returned with him to continue his observations, as well as to continue their Cheunh lessons. Eli was glad that things would be relatively normal for a little while, and he could focus on his work. It was with this thought in the back of his mind that he approached his quarters.

"What?" Eli jumped back in surprise as he entered his bedroom.

"Hello, Eli," said Ollie.

The young man lay stretched out on his bed as if it were the most normal thing to do. He was dressed in a simple burgundy tunic and black trousers. 

"H-hi," said Eli. "What are you doing here?"

"I found a neat rock that I wanted to give you," said Ollie.

"Oh?" said Eli, perplexed.

"And you still owe me a kiss," said Ollie. "Since you found out my name."

Eli smiled. "I guess I do."

Eli sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. Ollie put his hand in Eli's hair to let him know he wanted more than a brief peck. Thane's threat still rung in his ears, yet Ollie's soft lips proved to be more persuasive than any fears Eli had about his paramour's protective fathers. After he pulled away from his mouth, Ollie handed him a multicolored geode.

"This is pretty cool," said Eli. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it on the shore," said Ollie. "Near my uncle's house in Copero."

Eli studied it. "It looks like more than an ordinary rock."

"In larger quantities, they can be used as energy conductors," said Ollie. "Usually after being processed of course."

"Neat," said Eli. "Do you like to study minerals?"

Ollie nodded. "That, among other things."

"Well, I would love to hear all about it," said Eli. "But first, tell me how you got here."

"I stowed a ride on the _Ice Dragon_ ," said Ollie.

"I didn't notice you on Thrass' ship," said Eli in disbelief.

"That was kind of the point," said Ollie with a laugh. "I've hitched a ride without him knowing many times."

"Huh," said Eli. "And your father won't be worried about you?"

"I told him I was going with Uncle Thrass to run some errands," said Ollie. "I just didn't tell him that errand was kissing you."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't," said Eli.

Ollie laughed.

"Did you really come all this way just for a kiss?" said Eli.

Ollie bit his lip, and his eyes raked Eli's body. Eli felt the energy of the room shift.

"Do you mind if I sleep here for the duration of my visit?" asked Ollie.

"N-not at all," said Eli. "Would you like me to sleep on the floor?"

"No," said Ollie, an invitation in his voice.

"Then do you mind if I get into something more comfortable?" asked Eli.

"Go ahead," said Ollie, his eyes filled with longing. "I don't mind at all."

Eli blushed. His arms felt heavy with desire as he slowly unbuttoned his uniform. Ollie's eyes followed the path of his fingers.

* * *

The next morning, Eli's eyes flickered open. His cheek rested against Ollie's chest. He remembered the previous night with satisfaction. And then a wave of panic.

"Your parents are going to kill me," said Eli.

Ollie chuckled softly. He stroked his hand through Eli's hair.

"Don't worry," said Ollie. "They'll get over it."

"I hope so," said Eli, closing his eyes again.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Eli," said Thrass. "Are you awake?"

"Uh?" said Eli loudly. He looked up at Ollie in panic. The younger man merely shrugged.

"Can I come in?" asked Thrass, as he proceeded to enter the room.

Eli forgot that he had given Thrass the access code for his quarters in case of an emergency. His eyes widened with horror. There was only time to make sure that the blanket was covering both of them up to the waist.

"I just wanted to ask you about-" Thrass stopped midsentence at the sight of Eli naked in bed with his nephew.

"Oh," said Thrass, with a mixture of mild surprise and realization.

"Well, this time it _is_ what it looks like," said Eli with a sigh.

Thrass turned his back to them.

"I am sorry for barging in," Thrass said. "Ollie, why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"You would have told me to go home," said Ollie.

Thrass sighed heavily. "Maybe I wouldn't have. Just tell me next time you plan to stow a ride on my ship."

"Fine," said Ollie.

"Does your father know you are here?" asked Thrass.

"Yes," said Ollie.

"Then it's fine," said Thrass. "You can assist me with wedding planning while you are around."

"Okay," said Ollie.

"Eli," said Thrass. "Please come to my quarters when you are ready. There is something I need your help with. I think you may find it interesting."

"Yeah, no problem," said Eli. "I- uh,"

"Don't worry about it," said Thrass.

Thrass swiftly exited the room.

"That went surprisingly well," said Eli.

"That's how Thrass is," said Ollie. "I think all of my family's collective chill was pooled into him, and the rest of them got none or hardly any."

"Makes sense," said Eli.

"Eli," said Ollie.

"Yes?" said Eli, softly.

"I hope I haven't dragged you into something you don't want to be a part of," said Ollie, his glowing eyes filled with worry.

"You mean being with you?" said Eli.

Ollie nodded.

"When it comes to that, I'll happily take everything that comes along with it, if it means being with someone special like you," said Eli.

Ollie pulled him into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a long quiet moment.

Sure, Eli's new life in the Chiss Ascendency could be awkward sometimes, but that was all worth it for the times that it was so many kinds of wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, please give me some feedback! 
> 
> I am especially interested to know:
> 
> -Are you interested in a sequel that would continue this story?
> 
> -Which characters are you the most interested in? Who would like to know more about/see more of?
> 
> -If I write a sequel should I have Thrawn make an appearance? 
> 
> -Do you like the nsfw bonus chapters (that I post as separate works in this series)? Any requests?
> 
> Please let me know! This has been one of my favorite stories to write, but the near lack of feedback has got me questioning whether to write any more. Tell me your thoughts! And thank you for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Chiss characters haven't appeared in the new canon yet, so I can kind of do what I want. I am pretty much drawing from what we know about the Chiss in Legends plus a bit of embellishment on my part because of the type of story I want to write. I love Eli Vanto and he deserves more stories written about him. I think he is in for quite a ride as Thrass's wingman. I only have a few chapters planned for now, but I will keep writing about these characters sporadically in the future. :)


End file.
